What You Saiyan!
by dragoscilvio
Summary: After a demon attacks the shrine, a horrible act causes Hiei to have an emotional meltdown triggering a strange and powerful transformation. Now it is up to Vegeta to train this young fighter in the ways of a Super Saiyan warrior. But neither expect the days that will lead both of them to considering the other as something far more important than mere teacher and student. NOT YOAI!
1. A sudden change

**I do not own the characters that I choose to use in this fan fiction…**

Hiei stood on the grass of the lawn where he and the rest of his team were currently facing off against an S class demon. Botan had sought them out, screaming about some monstrous apparition attacking Genkai's shrine that they either had to neutralize, or terminate. The fire demon licked his lips in expectation. Personally, he hoped for the latter. He was tired of being nice to the scum who kept waltzing over the border seeking out a fight with the mazoku, but this time it was a powerful demon that would prove to be a good challenge. That, and the fact this abhorrence was attacking his twin sister's home, were good enough reasons in his book to have a little fun and go a little overboard with this particular demon. Slowly drawing his sword, the small jaganshi began to flip it around, tossing it into the air and catching it with ease. With every twist, the smirk on the demon's face grew wider, until finally, he caught the grip, and pounced forward.

Yusuke turned just in time to see Hiei lunging toward their new playmate, and immediately shot a small blast from his spirit gun in hopes of distracting the creature long enough for Hiei to get in a solid cut. The plan almost worked, but this demon had other capabilities besides brute strength. Sweeping up his right arm, the enemy demon called the moisture out of the grass around him creating two large shields of ice on either side, protecting him from both spirit gun, and sword. The fire apparition landed on the shield, and quickly leapt up into the air. Curling his fist down in front of him, he collected his fiery energy, and began throwing balls of flame down at their adversary.

Kurama stood below, his green eyes shut in concentration, summoning all the plants in the field to come to his aid while Kuwabara stood by, prepared to defend the fox should an attack come their way. Then, eyes opening with an emerald flash, Kurama shot forth vines and creepers of every size towards the unprotected feet of their foe. The S class demon shook under the attacks coming from the three surrounding him, but he was not done yet. He didn't come to defeat them, only to send a message. Kneeling, the large apparition stuck both shields into the ground, creating a temporary barricade for himself. Folding his hands together except for his index fingers which he placed in front of his face, the demon began to seek out the pathway to the minds of his enemies. Once established, the creature gave a wicked smirk, and then screamed out loud, pouring every ounce of demon energy into the links he had forged with their minds.

All four boys crumpled onto the ground in pain, each clutching their aching skulls. The girls screamed from the doorway of the shrine, each calling out the name of the team member they cared about most. Hiei unwillingly found himself listening to their shouts, unconsciously hoping for someone to check on him.

"Yusuke!" was Keiko's cry.

"Kurama!" was Botan's.

"Kazuma!" ugh… why Yukina insisted on caring about the stupid oaf was beyond him.

Even through the fog of pain, Hiei felt his mouth twist into a wry smile as he noted that no one had called his name. But what was he to expect? He had no one to love him as family, or otherwise. Who would call out for something like him? His whole body trembling with effort, the fire demon slowly made it to his feet, sword in unsteady hands and dragging along the ground, Hiei approached the demon. The water apparition gave the small jaganshi a smile of amusement, and merely laid the demon out on the lawn with one brutal punch.

"HIEI!" all three girls screamed.

_'Oh sure…" _he thought ruefully. _'Now they say something.'_

He skidded along the grass, his head still splitting from pain, and his sword flew out from beyond his reach. Opening his eyes, Hiei once again tried to rise to his feet, but whatever mental whammy that this water demon was doing to them, was sapping him of his strength. Fire and water never mix, and that especially goes for their energies. If Hiei got caught by one solid hit he would be weakened, but in this case, if the apparition was able to hold him with his demon energy without allowing him access to escape, then his ki was no better than a candle in a bathtub. _'Well'_ the fire apparition amended quickly_ 'maybe it's more, no better than a bonfire in a rainstorm, that one works better.'_

Hiei shook his head at that last thought. The girls, especially Yukina, were in danger, and he was changing his thoughts to better suit his ego? _'I've been hanging around Yusuke too long.'_ He thought as he once again tried to gain his feet so to continue the fight, but Kuwabara had already beaten him to it, and the lumbering oaf had somehow used his psychic powers to block the whammy, and start to charge their enemy. Spirit sword raised high; the human took off screaming across the lawn, rushing towards the water user, intent to kill gleaming in his eyes. Their enemy barely had time to laugh before he swatted the psychic away, catapulting him back into the ground. Then an evil grin lit the evil apparition's face, and he began to advance on the shrine where the girls stood shaking in fear.

"No!" Yusuke growled, weak arms shoving his aching body and splitting head up.

The water user barely looked over his shoulder to increase the pressure on the four boys, causing them to once again crumple into the grass screaming. The pain causing tears to dance in the corners of his eyes, Hiei stretched out his arm, trying to reach out for his trusted blade. But his body moved far too slowly, because the demon had already reached the front steps. Raising his arms above his head, the evil apparition gathered his energy and summoned a large ax made of water chilled into ice. Muscles rippling down his arms, he brought the blade down, sending the girls scurrying in all directions. Botan and Keiko fell on the floor of the porch screaming, causing the enemy demon raise his ax again, this time in their direction.

"Leave them alone!"

All eyes turned to look at the owner of the yell, and were surprised to see Yukina. Her body and eyes glowed as she called forth her ki energy, and her hair whipped around her by an unseen wind. Raising pale delicate hands, she summoned twenty razor sharp icicles, and flung them at her attacker, but the man in question merely demolished them with his weapon, and then as time seemed to slow down, he swung his ax, and sent the young Koorime flying. Yukina hit the wooden support beams surrounding the porch, and fell to the ground. No one moved, no one breathed, and Hiei's wide red eyes could only stare in shock at her still form. As waves of blood began to run down her face from her forehead, a deep and violent anger shook the half Koorime, in a way that he had ever felt before.

The shackles that had gripped his mind in its agonizing chains were shattered as he rose to his feet. Furious ki energy flowed off him in waves as his eyes began to glow. He clenched his fists hard enough that blood soon began to drip from between his fingers. Thunder boomed, and lightening began to crackle overhead. As Hiei's enraged growls grew to vicious snarls, a powerful tornado of electricity and ki energy formed around the small jaganshi; fixing glowing gold eyes on his opponent, Hiei spat on the ground in front of him.

"How dare you!" he shouted "How dare you come here, and hurt my family!"

Throwing his head back, the fire demon let loose an outraged scream to the heavens. The energy tornado whipped harder and harder around his body, and the golden glow had grown to envelope his body. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stared in shock as their small friend went through his metamorphosis. The enemy merely gazed on the jaganshi, a knowing smirk decorating his face as he waited, body trembling with excitement and expectation. As quickly as it started, the glow diminished, forming to the same shape as the jaganshi until it was absorbed into his skin. The wind dyed down, revealing an astonishing change in the young demon.

Hair once jet black, now stood even higher, stained a golden blonde. His ruby red gaze was now a fiery yellow with hints of silver. His angry fists were now battle ready, with bright electricity dancing along his wrist and arms. A gold aura had replaced his usual black flames, and it crackled around him without restraint. A collective shudder rippled through all who were now watching the fire demon in his new form. The power he had at his disposal was immense to say the least, but they could tell that he held no control, and could easily destroy friends along with their enemy. But Hiei didn't acknowledge his lack of control, his mind was blank, and a red veil had fallen over his eyes. He no longer had rational thought; the only thing on his mind was killing the jerk that had hurt his twin.

With another feral snarl escaping his lips, the small demon dove forwards, and landed a solid punch of their enemy's jaw; an explosion of ki energy accompanying the sound of breaking bone. Fast as the lightening that had struck during his transformation, Hiei attacked on every side of the apparition, pummeling him with his loaded fists. Ki energy boomed and crackled as the fire demon handed out the physical representation of his intense fury.

Yusuke gaped at the change in his friend, and then a feeling of horror made his heart clench in his chest. Hiei's strange new energy was reaching out and destroying anything within a ten foot radius. A crater was slowly forming around them as they fought, and the shrine was being disintegrated with each passing minute. The former detective knew that he needed to do something quickly if they wanted to survive Hiei's explosive attacks. Scrambling to his feet, Yusuke yelled for Kurama, then dove into the dangerous circle surrounding his enraged friend. The former detective grunted with pain as he and the kitsune wrapped their arms around Hiei's small torso, peeling him off of the S class demon. Once he was detached, the jaganshi began thrashing against his two friends, trying to get his hands on the enemy.

The two teens held onto their fiery friend, until what felt like an eternity later, the glow finally began to dim, leaving Hiei trembling in their arms. He shuddered and gasped as his body convulsed, trying to grow accustomed to the extreme change between energies. He couldn't describe it. One moment he felt like he had ten times the strength of even Mukuro, and then he felt weak as a newborn child the next. Not to mention his body was going through a shocking amount of pain due to the arrival of the new energy. Hiei had no idea where it came from, but one thing was for sure, it wasn't of demon origin. And right now, after tasting the anguish of his body rejecting the power that seemed to have woken inside him, he wished for the fainting spell that usually accompanied the Darkness Flame technique.

Yusuke and Kurama laid Hiei out on the grass, the kitsune immediately checking over his agonized friend. The former detective glanced up looking for their enemy, but the crater where they had left his pummeled form was empty. Shaking his head in confusion and frustration, the black haired teen turned back to the fox, his eyes full of concern.

"What on earth just happened here Kurama?" Yusuke growled.

"I'm not sure," Kurama replied turning worried emerald eyes on his friend. "What Hiei just did should be impossible."

"What do you mean?"

The kitsune sighed, raising his arms in a helpless gesture before using them to slap his thighs in confusion. "He accessed something that felt an awful lot like human spirit energy!" Kurama exclaimed. "But at the same time, it didn't feel human at all! So to answer your question Yusuke, I have no idea what I mean, or how it happened, or even _what_ it was that happened!"

"Oh great," Yusuke groaned. "You know we're in trouble if even you don't know how to explain it."

On the ground, the small jaganshi's body began to shake violently. Eyes wide, Kurama leaned forward to grab a hold of their friend, only to be electrocuted by the golden aura, now laced with black flame. Jumping back, the kitsune grabbed his leader by the collar and jumped them to a safe distance before a large explosion of energy shook the grounds. Hiei's back arched in pain as dark black energy shot into the air as a fiery column. His eyes were clenched shut in anguish as his mouth stretched wide with the scream now ripping itself from his throat; until finally his body lay still on the grass, with only the gold glow slowly fading around it.

"O-kaaay," Yusuke snarled, pointing an unbelieving finger towards their unconscious friend. "Can you explain THAT?!"

Kurama cast an incredulous look at the mazoku before lying back onto the grass with a groan. "I can only guess, Yusuke," he said with a voice dripping with longsuffering, "and my _best_ guess would be that his body couldn't successfully fuse the two energies together."

"And that means what exactly?"

"It basically means," the kitsune continued tiredly, "that his body couldn't house both types of energy. There has to either be only demon energy, or only whatever energy _that_ was. In essence it is like when you get food poisoning, it hurts you, so you expel it."

Yusuke sat back as he processed this new information. "So you're saying that Hiei just puked up all his demon energy, and now only has that whacked out stuff that turns him blonde inside his body."

"That is the general idea." came the mentally exhausted reply.

The former detective looked around, his gaze resting on the changed jaganshi, and then on the mess they had to clean up before Genkai returned from the mountains. Heaving a sigh, the teen lay down next to the kitsune, and covered his face with both arms.

"Why do I have the feeling that we are going to really regret today?"

…..

Far away in a desert somewhere in the middle of China, two warriors faced each other, preparing to do battle. One had a serious face, with a furrowed brow etched in determination. Black spiky hair reached for the sky as he studied his opponent, looking for any kind of opening that he could use against him. The other had a more open face, with a mouth ready to smile, and eyes wide with the innocence that only an optimist can have. Both wore smiles of expectation, and both stood ready to begin their fight.

"Well Vegeta," one warrior spoke, his kind face taking on a mischievous smirk, "learn anything new since we last fought? Or is this going to be a repeat of last time?"

"As a matter of fact I have," the warrior called Vegeta snarled playfully, "and this will not be a repeat Kakarot. I assure you, this time, you will be the one who is surprised at its conclusion."

"I don't know, Vegeta," Goku chuckled jovially. "You've been saying that for quite a few years, I'm beginning to think you're all talk."

"Then let's stop talking!"

With a cry, Vegeta flashed out of sight, only to appear above the other warrior. Goku immediately blocked the punch with his forearms above his head, before sending his friend flying with a blast of pure ki energy. The hotheaded warrior flipped through the air a few times, and then used his energy to blast yet again in a frontal assault at his rival. Goku merely stepped out of the way, and then back flipped his way across the plain. Vegeta landed gracefully on the ground, his face scrunched in an almost childish display of supreme irritation.

"Will you just attack already!" he screamed.

Goku laughed at his friend's annoyed expression before giving a carefree shrug. "I just wanted to make you feel like you were doing well, that's all," he chuckled.

"For heaven's sake Kakarot, stop holding back, and fight me like a man!"

Goku couldn't stop the laughter that was creeping up his throat. He didn't mean to be so cruel to his friend, but Vegeta was just so easy to tease, and you always got such fantastic results! He couldn't resist the temptation to poke fun at the guy whenever the opportunity presented itself. Over on the other side of the field, Vegeta's left eyebrow twitched more and more violently with every guffaw that rang across the space between them. Resisting the urge to stomp his foot like a petulant child and start screaming, the Saiyan warrior merely began to power up, his hands held out in front of him as a large ball of energy began to grow.

His intense gaze riveted on the laughing figure of his longtime rival before him, Vegeta allowed himself one cruel smile.

"Let's see how you like this!" he shouted.

But before either could attack or defend a massive feeling of an unexpected change fell on their consciousnesses. Both warriors froze as they realized that somehow, somewhere, someone had just attained the Super Saiyan transformation. Carefully analyzing the undeniably Saiyan energy, they searched for its location. Without a word, both raised their ki, and flew together as one, towards the location of the birthplace for a new Super Saiyan.


	2. Introductions are made

**I do not own the characters that I choose to use in this fan fiction…**

It had been two days after the incident with the S class demon, and Genkai Shrine was still under repairs. Since that time Genkai had returned, and had of course cussed them all out for their blatant irresponsibility. But after a lengthy explanation, their elderly teacher found herself rushing to Hiei's side in an attempt to see this mysterious new energy. After that, she had set everyone to work rebuilding the temple. Yusuke currently sat on top of the roof, along with Kuwabara, fixing broken beams, and replacing shingles. Well, Yusuke was fixing the roof, but the psychic was currently pouting.

"I don't get it" Kuwabara grumbled "Why does the _runt_ get out of helping clean up?"

"You know exactly why!" Yusuke snapped "Or were you not there when he lost it, turned into a blond super soldier, and then puked all of his demon energy up leaving only the weird gold stuff behind?"

Kuwabara opened his mouth to answer, but found he couldn't think of a suitable retort. In truth, Hiei was going through worse treatment than all of them put together. The elderly shrine guardian had been working him hard for the past two days, scarcely letting him rest as she examined his newfound energy. They still had no clue as to what it was yet, and it was causing problems for Hiei. Every time he tried to use it, it practically tore his body apart. Kuwabara couldn't help but be surprised that the guy who had mastered the darkness flame technique was having issues learning to control some strange looking ki energy. But then again, the process alone of taming said energy, looked pretty painful. For now, the psychic decided to just keep his mouth shut, and get back to work.

Just twenty or so feet away, the fire demon in question was on all fours, gasping for air. His face and torso were covered in sweat, and his limbs trembled from the extreme work out Genkai had run him through. In slow pained movements, he clambered to his feet, exhaustion evident to those watching him. The small apparition gulped back the bile rising in his throat, and once again tried to gain access into this new power, and focus it into the palm of his hand. Genkai watched nearby, knowing that he was literally standing on his last legs of strength, but knew that to try to stop him before he collapsed from fatigue or felt satisfaction from today's workout, would be pointless.

Focusing on his fist, Hiei couldn't understand why it was swaying back and forth. Looking up to his teacher, he noticed that she too was swaying, but her body seemed to stretch up to the side as well. Shaking his head, he cast determined eyes back onto his fist, focusing on the task at hand. Reaching down inside himself, he felt that strange golden ki, and attempted to pull it out into the open. Unfortunately, that brought an undesired, but not entirely unexpected result. Once again his world tilted, his vision went black, and his insides began to burn in agony as the energy flared.

Crumpling to the ground, the fire demon scarcely registered the panicked shouts of his friends, and the strong arms that caught him as he drifted into darkness. His stomach began to convulse, and the arms currently holding him, turned him onto his side as he began to retch in jerking painful spasms. His ruby eyes fluttered open as he stared at the world around him with an unfocused gaze. Feeling warmth trickling down his lip, Hiei reached up only to see his hand covered in blood from a massive nosebleed. Darkness began to claim him, and as his body trembled from over exhaustion, the jaganshi gave himself up to it.

Kurama wrapped his arms around his small friend, holding him still as he stood and carried the fire demon into the shrine. Yusuke ran after the kitsune, his face a mask of anxiety for their friend's health. After entering the room where the Hiei had been staying, Yusuke knelt down on the floor, his eyes intent on his friend.

"Anything I can do?" the former detective rasped.

Kurama sighed, rubbing his face with both hands before answering "Hiei's body is going into shock, thus why he is shaking so bad. We need to calm him down. Go get a couple extra blankets, and ask one of the girls to prepare some hot tea."

Nodding his head, Yusuke leapt to his feet, and darted out the door. Kurama proceeded to clean up the blood and sick off his friend, changing the small jaganshi into a freshly laundered shirt. Then reaching into his hair, he pulled out a small seed. Focusing his energy, the seed sprouted and bloomed. The kitsune pulled some leaves off the plant, and then reverted it back to its original state. As he waited for Yusuke to return, he began crushing the leaves in between his palms and fingertips, preparing it to be dropped into the tea as soon as it arrived. So intent was he on this chore, he practically jumped when a weak voice called to him from the floor.

"Kurama…"

"Hiei" Kurama exclaimed, a relieved smile lighting his features "I'm glad you're awake, how do you feel?"

Hiei tried to sit up, but groaned as a splitting headache began to throb behind his eyeballs. "Like I got run over by a freight train." He answered, lying back down on the pallet.

"Heh" Kurama gave a halfhearted laugh "You look like it too."

"And that just makes me feel so-o much better." Hiei whined.

Suddenly Yusuke came back into the room, blankets and tea in hand. With a smile of thanks, Kurama grasped the cup, and then dumped the crunched up leaves into the hot liquid. Swishing it around, the kitsune finally seemed satisfied enough to hand over to the jaganshi. Hiei gave his friend an incredulous look, and then wrinkled his nose. He had been around the fox long enough to know that any herbal beverage made by the plant master more often than not tasted like mud and leaves boiled with stinky socks. Kurama was unmoved by the face, and once again shoved the mixture under his friend's nose. As the aroma wafted over to him, Hiei felt the urge to puke all over again, and quickly cast pleading eyes over to the mazoku.

Yusuke responded by putting both hands in the air, as if in surrender "Dude" he laughed nervously "You fainted, your nose was gushing blood, and you were puking everywhere. I can't help you here. I think it's safe to say that you need whatever that junk is that Kurama made you."

A look of absolute betrayal crossed the small jaganshi's features. Then once again resuming his usual cold mask, plus a pout that was noticeable only to those who knew him best, Hiei took the cup in an unsteady hand. With a muttered "Traitor", he took a sip, and promptly his face twisted into disgust as he fought the urge to gag. Holding his hand up, he tried to hand the cup off to Kurama, but the red haired teen merely shook his head gently before pushing the tea cup back towards the fire demon.

"All of it, Hiei."

Hiei's ruby gaze hardened into a deathly cold stare of pure venom. "You just do this to torture me don't you? I doubt that this even is supposed to help."

Kurama smiled "Don't be ridiculous, now," with a pale hand, the fox grabbed the cup, covering Hiei's fingers with his own, and forced it up to his mouth pouring all the foul liquid inside "why don't you finish that tea like a good boy, and then take a nice rest, ok?"

Coughing and sputtering, the jaganshi glared at his friends as they began to represent evil incarnate to him "I will KILL YOU!" he snarled.

"Maybe if you still had your flame powers…" Yusuke muttered absently.

Hiei turned his hate filled eyes onto the detective, and Yusuke's own gaze began to grow wider as he realized just what he had said out loud in front of Hiei. A look of terrified amusement passed between the two healthy teens as they jumped up and simultaneously ran from the room. The fire demon tried to follow, but found that today's training had taken more of a toll than he had first supposed, and promptly fell back down on his butt; which only left the jaganshi one option. With an angry flop, he lay back down in bed, and began to sulk.

…..

"How's the brat?"

Kurama smiled at Genkai's seemingly gruff question, noting the undertone of concern. Sitting down beside the old woman, he poured himself some tea "He should be sound asleep by now. I gave him some tea that was mixed with a special herb that heals the body while also making you sleep."

Genkai let out a barely noticeable sigh of relief. These boys had wormed their way into her heart, much to the point that she looked on them as her own sons, Hiei was no exception. He was the baby brother of the team to be sure, a complete brat most of the time, but fiercely loyal to his three 'older brothers'. For all his antisocial attitude and cold exterior, the old woman couldn't help but see him for what he was; a young boy who wanted to be loved and involved in something bigger than just his own little world. It certainly didn't help to dispel that image when the fire demon only looked about ten years old to begin with. Once again facing the kitsune, Genkai refilled her tea, a small smile on her lips.

"Good" she replied.

"Genkai" Kurama murmured softly, his eyes focused on the cup in his hand "Do you have any idea what this energy may be, and why it hurts Hiei so just to try to use it?"

The woman gave another sigh, then pursed her lips as she searched for the best answer "When we were in the Dark Tournament, I gave Yusuke one last test before the Finals. I gave him my Spirit Orb containing all the power I had built up over the years. Before he could accept it though, he first had to absorb it into his own body. The process was painful, and almost ripped him apart from the inside out."

"So" the kitsune said, voice almost a whisper "You think that that is what's happening to Hiei?"

"Quite possibly" Genkai nodded "This energy is unlike anything I have ever felt before. It is not demon ki, it certainly isn't human spirit, but it isn't even the sacred energy that Sensui had during your last fight. But regardless of its origins, what it is is powerful! So much so that Hiei's body is having trouble absorbing it. It is painful to watch, but this is something that only time can fix. Eventually his body will harmonize with it, and then we can begin training and learn just what it can do."

"I wish you had been there to see it" Kurama laughed humorlessly "One minute he was as we know him, next minute, his hair had turned a shocking shade of bleach blonde and he had ten times more power than even I have ever had. In that state, he very easily could have taken on all three demon kings at once, and come out victorious."

"So I hear" Genkai grumbled.

Just hearing that statement from the most intelligent member of the team made the woman feel anxious for the future. What if this energy had an unpleasant side effect on the small demon? She hoped not. If it did, then it would mean that Yusuke and the others would have to fight and bring Hiei down. And if this new energy was as powerful as they say, it could very well end up being a fight to the death. They needed answers, and soon.

Little did Genkai know that the answer to her mental plea was well on its way, and was due to arrive within the next few moments.

….

"Why couldn't we have used instant transmission?" Vegeta grumbled.

"Because I didn't know where the energy was" Goku explained "I had to track it down by feeling it out, and because of the weird fluctuations, it's been hard to pin down."

Vegeta growled impatiently, but did not argue. True he was irritated that his fight with Kakarot had been postponed indefinitely, but someone they did not know accessing the Super Saiyan transformation was something they couldn't brush aside. It was imperative that they find this person, and make sure that they do not pose a threat. And so they were flying towards over Japan, heading towards a large mountain, and if his eyes were correct, they would land at a shrine sitting by itself in the middle of the forest. Looking at the figure flying ahead of him, Vegeta put on an extra burst of speed, hoping that his rival would get the hint of going faster towards their destination.

Within moments, they had arrived at the temple gate, and with the stride possessed only by a prince, Vegeta marched into the compound his keen eyes searching for the Saiyan who had brought them here. As he and Kakarot began to approach the building, three young men ran out of the main entrance, their faces hard and untrusting.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Goku gave a wide grin at the black haired teen who had spoken and waved his hands, answering his question with a small laugh. "We aren't here to start any trouble; we're just looking for something, that's all."

"And what would be in my temple that would interest you?" A small old woman walked out from behind the boys.

Vegeta examined her, noting how they relaxed from their battle ready positions with just one wave of her hand. Stepping forward, Vegeta growled at the woman. "We're searching for someone who just gained access to a large and rare power two days ago."

Their eyes widened as the young men glanced at each other in an unspoken agreement. Folding their arms, they blocked the entrance, and the boy with the slicked back hair spoke once again. "And if he's here, what are you going to do?"

"Make sure he isn't a threat to the planet for one thing" Goku chipped in "and if he isn't, then we will train him on how to use the power so he doesn't hurt himself or anyone else."

The young man with long red hair strode forward, his green eyes cool, calculating, and dangerous. "If we allow you to examine our friend, understand that the moment you seem suspicious, or try anything that we deem inappropriate, will be the same moment that you leave this world… permanently."

Vegeta couldn't help an impressed chuckle to slip from between his lips. These boys were something else. A person could tell just by looking at them that despite their young age, they had seen terrors, and survived battles that would have killed lesser men. If this was where the Saiyan had been trained, then the prince was much more inclined to meet him. Sending a grin towards his rival, Vegeta gave a boisterous laugh.

"I like this place Kakarot!" he exclaimed "It's the kind of place that raises warriors, not the pathetic wimps this planet has the gall to call military."

"I can't help but agree Vegeta" Goku replied his own face decorated with an expectant smile "If who we're looking for is half as powerful as these kids, then training him will be fun!"

The black haired teen raised a suspicious eyebrow, but couldn't help but feel a kinship with these strange newcomers. They were martial artists, no question, and he could practically see the battles that they had been through. With a shrug, he gave a cocky grin.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, the leader" he said, pointing at himself proudly, then jerked his thumbs at his two comrades "This is Kurama and Kuwabara; they are just a part of my team the last member is inside asleep. I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you, but remember" Yusuke stopped and sent a bloodthirsty grin down at their visitors "if you betray my trust, then I will let Kurama do what he promised."

With that, the teen walked inside the temple, followed by his men. Goku laughed as he felt excitement build in his chest. He couldn't wait to get to know these new warriors. After the old woman also went inside, the two Saiyans followed them, and soon found themselves standing in the middle of a large living area. Turning around, they saw Yusuke standing on one end of the room, gesturing for them to follow him into the hallway. Walking after him, they were swiftly led into a dark room, occupied only by a small figure asleep on a pallet.

Vegeta nodded at Yusuke when the boy placed a finger to his lips signaling them to be quiet, and then knelt down next to the bed. Reaching up, he gently tugged the blankets down to reveal a sleeping child. Spiky black hair with a white starburst sat atop a gentle, unguarded face, while soft even breaths moved his chest up and dawn. A small shiver shook the boy at the sudden change in temperature, and with an incoherent murmur, the child snuggled down into the blankets seeking warmth. A warm feeling burst inside the saiyan's chest as he was struck by the thought that this child was actually kind of…cute. But he shook that thought away as quickly as it had come.

"Wow…" Goku whispered, a tender smile on his face "He is Saiyan alright, and if I didn't know better I would say he was related to you Vegeta."

The Saiyan prince cocked an incredulous eyebrow at his longtime rival, and then once again examined the sleeping boy. True he did hold a little resemblance of his family, but that meant nothing. Most Saiyans looked similar to each other, it was an accepted fact, but Vegeta couldn't shake the feeling that Kakarot may be right. Leaning down he ran his hand through the boy's hair, smiling at how soft it was despite its blatant disregard for gravity. The child stilled at the touch, then gave a contented sigh. Slowly opening his eyes, a bleary ruby gaze took in the hazy figure of the well built Saiyan prince. Hiei wasn't sure why he did, but in his drugged stupor he said the only thing that came to his mind in that moment.

"Father?"


	3. I have a WHAT!

**I do not own the characters that I choose to use in this fanfiction…**

"Father?"

Vegeta felt his world tilt at the boy's question. He couldn't explain it, but it was full of so many things. Within that one word the Saiyan prince could hear longing, loneliness, pain, and hope. Things that he had no idea how to offer, much less give. The whole room sat in dumbfounded silence, everyone gazing at the warrior, wondering what would be said, or done. But Vegeta was spared having to reply, because in that moment of shock, the small demon's gaze sharpened, and his mind cleared from the herb's affects. Using his flash step, Hiei had grabbed his sword, and now held the blade millimeters from the Saiyan prince's throat.

"Who are you?" the fire apparition snarled.

Vegeta sat, examining the boy's face, confusion clouding his own. When the child had been asleep, he appeared young and peaceful, but it seems that wakefulness caused a shocking change. Now his face was cold, and untrusting. His eyes were dispassionate, the eyes of a killer. He had seen horrors, no doubt about it, and was scarred just by surviving. The Saiyan prince saw it all just looking in those red eyes, but most of all he saw himself. When he was a child he was angry, alone, and in pain. Yes, Vegeta saw himself in the boy currently holding a blade to his throat, and for some reason it made him want to help him.

Giving a cocky smirk, the space warrior laughed. "I'm the man who's going to teach you how to control that energy of yours, that's who I am."

Hiei's apathetic mask cracked for just a split second as he felt confusion envelope his senses, and looked up to Kurama and Yusuke for confirmation. "Is what he says true?"

"It appears that way," Kurama answered calmly.

"Hn." Turning back to his 'hostage', Hiei pulled the blade away from the man's throat and stepped back. "Whatever. If you're here to teach me how to use this new power, then prove to me you know what you are doing. I want to gain control over it sooner rather than later."

"Oh yeah," Goku chuckled as he watched the small fire demon leave the room. "I would definitely say he's related to you. You have the same charm."

Sending a menacing growl towards his rival, the Saiyan walked out of the room and followed the strange boy outside onto the lawn. Cold red eyes appraised his foe, while his hands wound around the hilt of his weapon. Vegeta walked down the stairs, and stepped onto the grass, his own gaze carefully measuring the small demon.

"How old are you anyway?" the Saiyan prince queried. "You look no older than a child."

"My age is no concern of yours, old man," Hiei growled. "All you need to know is that I'm old enough to have killed more people than you can imagine."

"Oh is that so?" Vegeta replied in a mocking tone "Then I guess I should be afraid of you?"

The small apparition smirked confidently at the stranger. "You would if you were smart."

The Saiyan prince gave a low chuckle before assuming a battle stance. "Before we begin," he said with his own equally confident smile, "might I know the name of the warrior who is going to teach me fear?"

"Hiei," the demon raised his sword, his feet sliding into position. "And you?"

"Prince Vegeta, now fight!"

Hiei sprang forward, his sword aimed at the stranger's throat, but it did not connect. Vegeta had waited till the last second before using his battle speed and disappearing. Left hanging in the air, the small demon could only wonder where he had gone. Landing on the grass, he held his sword at ready, searching for his opponent. But then an unexplainable pain raced through his nervous system sending him crashing to the ground. It was strange. All Hiei knew was that he had heard a rip, and then his entire body burned with a pain comparable to when he had his Jagan implant.

Vegeta chuckled as he stood over the boy. "I thought you were going to teach me to fear you? Is this how you defeat your enemies? Though I have to admit, with the training you have had had thus far, you are actually quite strong, but you are still no match for me."

Tears dancing in the corners of his eyes, the fire apparition could only snarl. "What did you DO to me?!"

"Simple," the stranger replied, his words riding on a chuckle, "I merely grabbed your tail."

"My WHAT?!"

Vegeta and Goku exchanged looks of confused amusement before the space warrior knelt down and tickled Hiei's nose with a long brown tail.

"I said I grabbed your tail," Vegeta repeated, his face wreathed in a wicked grin. "This one, right here."

"I'm going to kill-AUGGHH!"

Vegeta stopped squeezing Hiei's tail after the demon let out a nice scream, but did not let it go, the boy needed to learn this lesson about respect for one's elders. Still grinning at the child splayed out on the grass currently writhing, and groaning, in pain the prince decided to have mercy on the boy, and gently began to stroke the tail, massaging away all the pain that had been inflicted. Slowly he stilled, and Hiei felt the horrible burning pain recede only to be replaced by a feeling more wonderful than anything he had ever experienced. Unfortunately, just like with the pain, it turned his legs to jelly. The Saiyan prince, still grasping the young man's tail, kept rubbing it with two fingers. Gently stroking the fur, and running his nails along the hair. Hiei felt his eyes begin to droop as his body trembled in what could only be described as ecstasy. Back and forth, back and forth, Vegeta kept stroking and combing the fur of his tail, and as the fire demon began to melt into the grass, he felt a small hum rumble from his throat. It grew in intensity the more relaxed Hiei's body became, but he couldn't stop it, whatever the stranger was doing felt like he was floating on a cloud in heaven.

All too soon the bliss ended though as the Saiyan prince dropped the jaganshi's tail, and Goku let out a robust laugh. "You actually made him start purring!" he guffawed. "I guess it really is a Saiyan thing."

Face burning with humiliation at being manhandled, Hiei could only snarl. "Why couldn't I move, and what do you mean by a 'Saiyan thing?'"

"You're what is called a Saiyan. I am one as well. We are born with tails that are extremely sensitive to touch, and unless you train yourself past it, someone grabbing your tail the way I did is extremely painful, or extremely pleasurable depending on the situation."

"Saiyan?" Hiei breathed, slowly sitting up "What is that, and how do you know that that is what I am?"

With a smirk, Vegeta stood, making his hands into fists on either side of him. With a mighty yell, the stranger powered up his ki, and his black hair turned blond the way Hiei's had two days earlier. Everyone except for Goku stood in shock as the prince's energy reached towards the sky, crackling and dancing with barely restrained power.

"That's exactly what the shrimp did two days ago!" Kuwabara practically shrieked.

Yusuke and Kurama could only nod in unison marveling at the newcomer's immense power, while Goku whistled appreciatively as he analyzed Vegeta's battle aura.

"Wow Vegeta," he exclaimed "Have you been doing extra training recently? You've gotten stronger."

"Yes I have, Kakarot!" the Saiyan prince cried smugly. "I was going to show you before our sparring session was interrupted."

"Wait…" Yusuke stammered turning to Goku. "Don't tell me that you can do that too?"

"Yep!" the fighter cried enthusiastically. "Watch!"

Without even a yell, the other Saiyan warrior also transformed, leaving the others in shocked silence. They stood there glowing and crackling, their bodies exuding power beyond belief, before finally returning to their old forms. Walking up to the stunned fire demon who had stood up during the show, the Saiyan prince gave him a cocky smirk.

"THAT," he said smugly, "is a Saiyan. We know you are one because what we just did is a called going Super Saiyan, a special form that only the strongest of warriors can attain, and according to your friends you went Super Saiyan not even two days ago. It is impossible for anyone to do without first having Saiyan blood flowing through their veins. That's why we are here, to train you in the use of your power that has woken inside of you."

For the first time in his life, Hiei was genuinely interested in the paternal side of his lineage. He was Koorime from his mother, so it had to be his father that he had inherited this energy from. Eyes wide with the revelation that he might get some answers as to what his other half was, the fire apparition felt his insides begin to tremble with an emotion he could not yet name.

"What is a Saiyan?" he asked softly. "You aren't human, and you aren't demon. So what are you?"

"The Saiyans are an ancient warrior race," Vegeta declared proudly. "We come from the planet Vegeta, and were feared throughout the universe for our power."

"Wait a second," Yusuke began his face blank with confusion. "So you're saying that you guys are aliens?"

"Hmph!" the Saiyan prince scoffed. "You pathetic humans with your ridiculous terminology! Yes, we are from another planet, and are what you lower class filth call 'aliens.'"

"I don't know about you Urameshi," Kuwabara grumbled, "but I can believe that Hiei's related to them. They have the same attitude."

Hiei stood there, barely hearing the bickering going on around him. He was half _alien_? No, this was too ridiculous to be true. But the evidence was there, the strangers had also transformed the way he had with the exact same energy, and they had known about his new appendage that he hadn't even discovered on his own yet! What was going on here? As he considered these things, he was brought out of his reverie by a sharp pain in his scalp. Looking up, he noticed that his sparring partner had reached over and yanked out a few hairs, and were wrapping them in a handkerchief.

"Here," Vegeta handed his rival the stray hairs. "Have Bulma analyze these. I want to see just how much Saiyan blood he has in his veins."

With a nod, Goku placed his fingers to his forehead, and then disappeared in a flash. Vegeta stared at the spot where he had been standing for a few moments, contemplating just what he might hear when Kakarot returned. In truth the prince was intrigued by the young boy. He was strong, but he bore a strong resemblance to his family tree that Vegeta had to be sure. What if this child was somehow connected to him? Even if he wasn't though, it would be handy to know just how much Saiyan blood the child had in his DNA. Taking a deep breath, the prince cast his gaze up into the clouds, knowing that whatever the future had in store, it wasn't going to be easy.

….

Later that night, Hiei sat alone in his room, one hand idly stroking his tail. Chewing on his bottom lip pensively, the fire demon pondered his situation and how much had changed in the past seventy-two hours. Two days ago he was normal. He was a fire apparition that had tamed the Darkness technique, and was considered one of the strongest fighters in all of the Makai. But what was he now? An alien demon hybrid freak of nature, that's what. And to make matters worse, ever since this weird transformation, he didn't have quite the handle on his emotions that he used to. Maybe it was the new energy, maybe it was the strangers coming and telling him secrets about his lineage that he never wanted to know. But regardless of where it started, Hiei just didn't feel comfortable in his skin anymore. He felt so out of place and confused, and right when things were settling into a comfortable groove, they just had to up and change. Placing his chin onto his knees, the fire demon wrapped his arms and tail around his legs, and gave a sorrowful sigh. He felt helpless, and that was not a feeling he enjoyed. Hearing his door slide open and shut, Hiei glanced up, and was surprised to see Yusuke standing in the doorway, and walking over to sit next to him.

"So," the human teen said after a moment's silence, "how you holding up?"

Hiei merely stared at the wall on the other side of the room in a stony silence. How could he answer the former detective's question? He had long reconciled that they were friends, but he still wasn't very good at the whole spilling your guts, heart to heart situations. Feeling his friend's eyes on him, Hiei could only give a small groan and bury his face into his knees. Yusuke sat stunned at the weakness the small demon was allowing him to witness, but only for a moment. With an understanding smile, the teen raised his arm, and wrapped it around his friend's shoulders. He could feel Hiei tense underneath him, but he kept his arm where it was, trying to show the warrior that comfort was his if he wanted it.

"This is stupid," Hiei found himself muttering, almost shocking himself that he had spoken at all.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, hoping his question wouldn't scare the demon into shutting down right when he started to talk.

The fire apparition sighed then looked back up, propping his chin on his knees. "All this time I have no idea who or what my father is, and now I find out that he was some kind of alien warrior? What part of that doesn't sound ridiculous?"

"True," Yusuke murmured. "And to make matters worse you now have a tail that makes you scream or act like a freaking cat, and that's kind of creepy when you think about it too."

Hiei turned to give the former detective a withering glare. "Thank you for that wonderful confirmation on just how much my life sucks right now," he said beginning to crawl away to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Yusuke grabbed the retreating demon, pulling him back to his spot. "I was just trying to be funny."

"Well you aren't being funny," Hiei spat. "In fact I think your jokes are getting worse!"

"They probably are," Urameshi countered, a mischievous grin lighting his features. "But what do you expect when I have to hang out with a sourpuss like you all day?"

Hurt filled the young demon's eyes as the former detective's word left his mouth. Once again wrapping his arms around his legs, Hiei turned his head away from his friend, and shut his mouth. Yusuke felt like he had been slapped across the face. Of course he shouldn't have said that, but it just came out! The human teen groaned, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily as he tried to assess the situation and figure out the best way to fix it. Letting out a frustrated growl at himself, Yusuke scooted himself to the other side of the demon, trying to get his friend to look at him. But Hiei didn't feel like letting Yusuke see anymore of his weakness and just turned his head again. Once again, Yusuke scooted around to the opposite of his friend, trying to catch his eye, but this time the fire demon buried his face into his knees not looking anywhere.

"Come on Hiei!" Yusuke whined. "Will you stop acting like a little girl and just let me apologize!"

"Why not continue?" Hiei growled. "You're doing such a good job as it is."

The demon kept his head where it was until he heard a large thump on the floor in front of him. Peeking up from where he had been, Hiei was shocked to see Yusuke with his face buried in the floor doing a formal bow of apology.

"Look," the ex spirit detective said, voice muffled by the wood flooring. "I'm sorry for being a jerk, and saying stupid stuff without thinking, please forgive me?"

Hiei blinked a couple times, his intense gaze on the prostrate form in front of him before stretching out one leg and poking his friend's head with a single toe. "You know I could easily take a picture of you like that and put it on Genkai's fridge, right?"

Yusuke's body tensed at the thought, and his hands curled into fists, but his voice was steady. "If that's what it takes to make it up to you, then fine."

The fire demon gave an almost imperceptible laugh, and pushed the human's head more forcefully with his foot. "Get up, that posture doesn't suit you."

With a relieved sigh, Yusuke sat up, and scooted back to his spot next to Hiei. "Yeah, well this whole being depressed junk doesn't suit you. If you want to talk about it, I'm here, but don't let it eat you up inside."

"Heh," Hiei chuckled. "I thought you hate talking about touchy feely stuff?"

"Almost as much as you do," Yusuke nodded, eliciting another laugh from the jaganshi, "but not even I'm stupid enough to think that you can bottle things up, and not deal with the consequences later. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience."

The small apparition sighed, and then leaned his head against the wall, knocking it against it as if he were hoping stuff would start making sense if he hit it hard enough. After a few moments silence, the demon finally spoke. "What did you do when you found out that you were a descendant of something you didn't even know existed?"

"Well I had it easy," Yusuke chuckled. "I never knew demons existed until I started working as a spirit detective yeah, but I still had time to get used to the idea that they did. But it was still weird to find out that one minute I was human, next minute I'm this kid that everyone's afraid of because apparently I've descended from this totally powerful demon, who is also a king, and I'm standing there like, WHAT?"

Hiei found himself laughing at the feigned look of surprise on the former detective's face, but quickly sobered as he pondered his lineage. "But I don't want to be part alien!" he whined. "Everything was so much easier when I was just a really strong demon."

"Yeah, it usually is," the human smiled at his friend. "But if life stayed the same all the time, we would be bored enough to kill."

The fire apparition couldn't stop the laughter that Yusuke kept causing. "You know I've actually been that bored, right?" he chuckled.

"Yep," Yusuke nodded. "That's why I said it. I thought you could empathize, and know that it isn't a place we want to be."

Both enjoyed a round of laughter at that, and as the night passed on to morning, Hiei found he could admit one thing to himself. It was good that he had someone like Yusuke for a friend.


	4. Training Day

**I do not own any of the characters that I choose to use in this fanfiction…**

"Focus your ki!"

"I'm trying!"

Hiei stood on the lawn, focusing on his fist trying to draw out his aura, but he was once again finding himself unable to call on it without causing himself harm. So far he had done well in hiding the effects that the energy had on him, but he wouldn't last much longer. Gasping for air, sweat dripped down his face as the small apparition reached inside himself, and touched the golden glow that had replaced his black flames. The repercussion was almost instantaneous. Jerking forward, the demon doubled over in a pained groan, his breath coming in shallow gasps. Gritting his teeth, he fought against the waves of dizziness and nausea that were flooding his senses. Coughing painfully, the demon opened unfocused eyes and watched a steady flow of blood gush from his nose and drip from his lips and chin onto the grass.

Taking a few more shuddering gasps, Hiei attempted to stand, but his legs wobbled with exhaustion. His chest moving in and out as he labored to breathe, the demon forced himself to rise and glare at the Saiyan in front of him. Blood stained lips grimacing in pain; he once again focused on the power within, forcing it out. Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched how the boy struggled, impressed by his fortitude and strength. But as he once again swayed on his feet, the prince swiftly moved forwards to catch him just as the small demon's ruby eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Falling to his knees in front of the boy, Vegeta grunted as Hiei fell unconscious into his arms, his heart clenched in worry. He had seen this happen only once before. A Saiyan in Frieza's army had had a child with one other humanoid alien. Their child had two different forms of energy from each parentage, and the two power's battle for dominance nearly tore the child apart from the inside. Eventually he was able to expel the energy from one parent, but it still took some time for his body to absorb and harmonize with the Saiyan energy. The process was extremely painful, and difficult to even survive. Adjusting the small boy so that the prince was cradling him in his arms, he licked a thumb and began to scrub away the blood covering Hiei's chin.

Vegeta frowned as his skin touched the boy's pale face, and quickly placed his hand against his cheek and forehead. The child was burning up with fever, and the sweat caused him to shiver weakly against the Saiyan prince's chest. His chest heaved as he labored to bring air into his lungs, and the space warrior marveled at just how skinny the boy actually was. Did no one feed this child? Thinking back to his wife and family, the Saiyan surprised himself when a stray thought considered bringing the boy home with him. Giving his head a firm shake and standing up, he began to carry his charge into the temple, but the movement quickly woke the jaganshi up. Eyes snapping open, he wiggled out of Vegeta's grip till he was standing on his own two feet, albeit unsteadily. Pointing at the Saiyan, Hiei snarled his displeasure.

"Don't ever think that you can touch me!"

Vegeta opened his mouth, and then shut it as he examined the angry figure in front of him. So much about the boy radiated past torment, much like he had gone through when serving under Frieza. He too began to hate physical touch as a child after the sheer torture inflicted on him by his master, and as the prince gazed into angry red orbs, he could practically see just how much they mirrored each other. Trembling from fatigue, Hiei turned around and began to stalk back towards the temple, but stumbled on his way. Wordlessly, Vegeta reached out and once again caught the boy, with one arm wrapped under one of his arms, the other holding the apparition's head firmly against his shoulder. The prince was not one to embrace; in fact he had never even hugged his own son until the child was old enough to accompany his father onto the battlefield. But something about this pale boy caused a great deal of hurt and grief to resurface on the cold warrior's heart. Making him want to reach out, and show the small demon that he understood what it meant to grow up among hardship beyond imagining.

"Let go of me!" Hiei roared, his body thrashing within the saiyan's grip. "Let. Me. GO!"

Wrapping his arms more firmly around the wriggling body, it wasn't difficult to overpower his weakened form, and force him to stay within the embrace. Hiei bucked, and twisted, but this stranger would not let him free! Gritting his teeth, he let loose another enraged snarl, attempting to punch his way out. But the Saiyan pinned the demon's arms to his sides, and forced him still. Breathing hard, Hiei leaned his forehead tiredly against the prince's shoulder, and allowed his eyes to slide closed. Vegeta smiled as the small body grew limp, and slipped into unconsciousness. Resting his chin on top of black hair, he stood there for a moment, embracing the boy, and pondering how to get through the hard shell the demon had put up around himself, that was so similar to his own. Once again picking the boy up and holding him the way one would a small child, the prince carried Hiei into the temple, and alerted the old woman about the boy's fever.

…..

Hiei slowly came to, his mind struggling to regain consciousness. He didn't know where he was; only that he was lying on his back on something soft, and that he was covered by a blanket. As he became more alert, the small demon became aware of the distinct throbbing in his head, and grimaced with pain. A soft touch stroked his forehead, gently caressing his hair, and then left. Opening his eyes, the small demon struggled to sit up, only to be pushed back down by strong hands. Looking around, he noticed that he was once again lying in his bed, and that the alien warrior was sitting next to him a wet washcloth in one hand.

"You know," Hiei muttered irritably, "I'm _really_ getting tired of waking up like this."

Leaning forward with a soft chuckle, Vegeta gently spread the cloth across the demon's forehead, but stopped with a jerk when the boy hissed in pain. Pushing the hand away, Hiei growled;

"Not there."

"Well if not there, then where?" Vegeta asked, one eyebrow raised "If you haven't noticed, you have a high fever, and if you don't cool down soon the sickness will only get worse."

Rolling over onto his stomach, the small demon groaned at the nausea afflicting his body, and then grabbing the washcloth, he spread it across the back of his neck, reveling in the coolness. Resting his head on his arms, the demon tried to remember the last time he felt sick with fever. It certainly wasn't any time in the last decade. Maybe the time he was still in the bandit's camp, but that barely counted because it was food poisoning from underdone meat. Feeling the alien's eyes on him, Hiei sent a petulant glare over at the man.

"What?" he growled.

"Who is your father?" Vegeta asked softly.

Hiei jerked like he had been slapped. Why would this man ask that? There were many times in his life where Hiei could have spent time wondering about his father, but he never had. The problems he had inherited from his mother were quite enough for him, thank you. Feigning a careless shrug, he turned away from the man's curious stare.

"I don't know," Hiei replied in a monotone voice. "I was obviously never very high on his list of priorities, much less considered important to him, and the same goes for me towards him. His existence or identity is not anything I care to know about."

"Why would you say that?" the Saiyan prince sounded confused. "Every boy needs a father, or at least someone they can trust to help show them the way."

"Well I don't."

"Liar."

"What's it matter to you anyway?" Vegeta found himself once again being pinned down by those angry red eyes, his heart clenching tighter and tighter as bitterness and pain dripped from every syllable that Hiei uttered. "The man obviously didn't want me, and nor does he need me, just like I don't need him. So let's just leave it at that!"

With an angry huff, the boy turned his head away from the sickeningly concerned look that the warrior was giving him. Vegeta simply gazed at him and then reached forward to check his temperature, but as soon as his fingers grazed skin, the small demon irritably slapped his hand away. With a sigh at having to resort to extreme measures so quickly, the Saiyan merely grabbed a hold of Hiei's tail, and once again began stroking it, smiling at the result. The small demon melted into the mattress, once again allowing a rumbling purr to escape his throat, and once Vegeta was sure that the apparition was too incapacitated to do much of anything, he checked the boy's temperature. Hiei growled at the touch, but was too comfortable to try and stop the Saiyan from caring for him. Closing his eyes, the small demon let his breaths even out and deepen, until finally a calm and peaceful sleep overtook him. Vegeta nodded his head in satisfaction; it seemed that his fever was slowly going down, though it was still high enough for worry. He just needed to rest for the duration of the day, and focus on getting his strength back. For the next few hours, the space warrior never moved from his seat, and stayed stroking the soft fur of Hiei's tail, remembering how his own father had comforted him the same way when he was ill as a child, that is before he had been given away as a peace offering to Frieza. A sorrowful sigh escaped his lips, and the gruff warrior shook his head free of the depressing memories from times past.

The sound of the door sliding open made the Saiyan prince look up, only to see the lithe red-head entering the room. Looking down at the floor, the boy's green eyes sparkled in amusement at the position Hiei had fallen asleep in, and then moved to sit next to his friend. With curious eyes, Vegeta watched the boy kneel down, and use one slender hand to check the small demon's temperature. With a sigh, the teen reached over, and grasped the bowl. Dipping in the spare washcloth, he wrung out the excess water, and then rolling up Hiei's shirt, spread out the wet cloth across his back. A small shiver ran up the fire apparition's spine before he once again drifted off back into dreamland. With a nod of satisfaction, Kurama settled back against the wall, and pulled out a book to read during his vigil over his friend. Cocking his head, the Saiyan prince assessed the boy in front of him, who was at once gentle, yet carried a dangerous darkness behind his eyes.

"Why doesn't he like the cloth across his forehead?" Vegeta asked in a hushed voice.

Seeing the prince once again comforting his friend through stroking his tail, Kurama gave a small smile, knowing that now was as good a time as any to attempt touching the fire apparition without fear of dismemberment. Stretching one arm out, he gently tugged on the knot tied at the back of Hiei's skull, loosening it just enough to pull off the white headband.

"This," the kitsune began softly, "is no mere headband. It is a seal for something we call a Jagan eye. It allows it's user the ability to read minds, acute telekinesis, the capability to track or locate something you wish to find, and the ability to control some of the more dangerous fighting techniques known to the makai."

Vegeta stared in curiosity at the halfway open third eye set into the small apparition's forehead. "Was he born with it?"

Kurama shook his head mournfully. "No," he whispered. "He had it implanted into his skull, which I assure you is no small feat. The surgery itself is so painful, lesser demons would die just from the mental stress it takes not to claw your own eyes out."

"And this _boy_ did it to himself?!" the Saiyan asked stunned, his eyes wide with shock as he began to contemplate what his charge had lived through that was so horrible he would endure such a horrific surgery. "He's so young, what earthly purpose could he possibly want it for?"

Kurama shrugged, his face stretched into a grim, humorless smile. "He has never told us the reason behind why he got the Jagan. We all have our theories, especially me, but you are not yet close enough for me to feel comfortable divulging any of them. Maybe one day after we have learned that you are truly trustworthy, we might let you in on what secrets we have earned from the jaganshi, but until then, I must keep my mouth shut out of respect for my friend."

Vegeta felt like he should have been offended and annoyed at not getting his question answered, but actually felt that he could not summon up even the barest hint of said emotions. He respected the unity, and familial energy that this team exuded. They were protective of each other, and fiercely loyal. All traits the Saiyan held in highest regard. If they felt that they wanted to keep some secrets close to their hearts for the time being, he could not fault them that decision. Giving only a nod, Vegeta once again resumed his vigil of the mysterious child who was claiming more and more of his heart.

….

"What are we doing here?"

Vegeta turned back to face the young demon, the barest hint of a smile on his face. "After learning about your third eye, I got an idea on how best to do our training without you killing yourself."

Hiei looked around at the beach the Saiyan had led them to, his face still a mask of confusion. "But what does the beach have to do with anything?"

"The temple is too distracting" the space warrior replied, crossing his arms as he educated his young charge "Every time we are training, one of your teammates will pass by, and unconsciously you begin pushing yourself harder and farther than you're ready for. We need some place quiet where you can work without getting distracted and racing on ahead into areas you can't handle yet."

"Are you calling me weak?" Hiei snarled.

"I never said that," Vegeta said patiently, "but the longer you act like a brat by refusing to listen to my instruction, the longer it will take for you to gain any control over your ki."

Hiei's face closed down as he sent a venomous glare at his new teacher. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, the small demon walked past the warrior, and onto the sand. "Whatever old man, I just hope your 'idea' brings better results than everything else we've tried."

The Saiyan growled in irritation at the boy's attitude, and then found himself chuckling at it. The little brat certainly was like looking in a mirror that was for sure. Walking up beside the sulking child, he gave the small demon a wicked grin, and then ruffled the spiky black head, thoroughly mussing it even worse than it had been before. With an irritable snarl, Hiei slapped his hand away, and then flash stepped a good twenty feet ahead. Turning around, he sneered at the older man, his face full of disdain for what the Saiyan was trying to accomplish.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"First sit down like you are meditating," Vegeta instructed, watching as the boy did as he asked, albeit reluctantly. "Now, if I'm right, your third eye requires energy in order to use it, correct?"

Hiei merely raised his eyebrow in an obvious 'Duh' look, causing the Saiyan to send his own glare across the sand separating them. With a sarcastic roll of his eyes, Hiei answered the question.

"Yes," he spat, "it requires energy, but I haven't gained access to it since I transformed."

"Hmph," Vegeta smirked in satisfaction. "I thought so. The first part of your training is simply to try opening your third eye. I assume that that requires less energy than focusing a physical manifestation of your power in the palm of your hand. So for now, just work on that."

The small demon sighed, and then tried to open his eye, but an electric shock crackled across the Jagan causing him to wince in pain. Shaking his head from the sting, he once again focused on the task at hand. For minutes, or hours the demon didn't really know which, he worked and sweated. Using only the minimum required amount of energy needed to open his evil eye, and at first it seemed hopeless. But as time passed, Hiei discovered that he was getting used to the way the energy flowed through his body. He still got stung every time, but he was making progress in getting his demon genetics to accept this odd new power that had replaced his old flames.

Vegeta watched the boy's progress, a satisfied smile on his lips. His idea was working well, and he expected Hiei to be able to open his cursed eye by the end of the day. Standing up and stretching, the Saiyan prince walked over to where his charge was sitting.

"Hey," he said, gently nudging the kid with his boot, "I'm going to the temple to get us some lunch, you stay here and keep working, ok?"

Eyes still closed in concentration Hiei gave a nod, and listened to the warrior walk away. Taking a deep breath, he dug within, gripping the energy, willing it to power his eye. Ignoring the stinging pain, yellow electricity danced across his features, and his hair swirled from the energy flowing around him as the young demon strained to open his third eye. His face a deep grimace of pain, he furrowed his eyebrows, blocking out all other distractions until finally it began to awake. For just a moment, the cursed third eye opened and Hiei was able to feel its power again only this time it was sharper, and had a longer reach than anything he had ever felt before. But as quickly as he attained it, the eye snapped shut, sending the jaganshi tumbling backwards.

Jolting up, his ruby gaze was wide, and a grin of victory stretched across the young demon's face. Grabbing two fistfuls of sand, he threw it up into the air like makeshift confetti and gave whoop of joy.

"Yes!"

Jumping up, he turned around trying to find Vegeta, but his happy smile died on his face as he remembered that his teacher had left to find them lunch. A feeling of keen disappointment burst inside his chest, and Hiei plopped back down into the sand, his eyes downcast and lonely. He couldn't explain why he felt this way; he barely knew the man, but there was something about him that made the demon feel… at home. Shaking his head firmly, the half Koorime berated himself for such weak thinking. What did he care if the Saiyan prince had been there to see his success or not? It didn't matter; all that did was getting his strength back by mastering his new energy. With that resolve burning in his heart, Hiei set out once again trying to open his third eye, but was interrupted by an unexpected guest.

"Well, well, well," a deep voice growled behind him. "What have we here?"

Turning around, Hiei was shocked to see the water user they were fighting with when this whole mess started. But what was worse was the fact that Hiei knew he was no match for the S class demon, at least not in his current state. Scrambling to his feet, the fire demon assumed a battle stance all the while casting his gaze around searching for a mode of escape.

"What do you want?" Hiei growled.

"I'm here because my boss asked me to kill you," the demon replied with a shrug.

"What?" Hiei's face went slack with confusion. "Who's your boss, and why does he want me dead?"

"My boss," the water user began, then rubbed his face with an apologetic chuckle. "Ah, but where are my manners? My name Kalos, and as you have already guessed, I am a water demon. My orders from my boss are simple, find all of Saiyan blood, and kill them. That is, except for the ones known as Vegeta and Goku, those I'm to leave for my boss to kill personally."

"So you are to be my assassin for no other reason than that I am part Saiyan?" the fire demon asked. "Your boss must be pretty twisted to want to see the extinction of a race of people by ensuring that not even their bloodline survives."

"My boss is eccentric," Kalos replied with a small smile, "but he pays me well, and that's all I need to know."

"So the fight at the temple," Hiei queried, "that was just a ploy to make sure I am what you thought I was?"

"Basically."

"Well here I am." The fire demon reached for his blade, knowing that there was no way out of there but to fight, and to win. "So why don't we see if you're the assassin your boss hired you to be."

"Yes," Kalos growled happily. "Let's!"


	5. Buried in a Watery Grave

**I do not own any of the characters that I choose to use in this fanfiction…**

Hiei stared across the sand, his ruby gaze narrowed in concentration. Slowly reaching behind him, the jaganshi drew his sword, and assumed his battle stance. Not twenty feet away stood the S class water demon, his face smug and his eyes sparkling with amusement. Shaking his head, the large apparition gave a low chuckle.

"Come now," he said in a voice one would use with a small child. "You don't honestly expect that you can fight evenly against me do you?"

"Well I seem to remember beating the crap out of you last time we met," Hiei stated with a mischievous grin. "But then again, you probably don't want to recall because your defeat was so emotionally scarring."

"I'll show you emotionally scarring," Kalos snarled as his face twisted with fury. "I'll rip it right out of your hide!"

As one the two fighters sprung forward, leaping over the sand that separated them, each of their faces was set in grim determination to tear the other to shreds. As the water demon soared, he called forth water from the lake twisting it around his arm to form a razor sharp blade. Hiei presented his sword, and swung it in a wide arc from his right hip up towards the left shoulder, but right when the blades met, something peculiar happened. The fire apparition's sword went right through the water blade. At first Hiei let a smug grin light his features, but then a look of panic quickly replaced it as the water reformed, and slashed his unprotected torso.

With the speed that he was born with, the demon used Kalos' chest as a springboard, and jumped away in time before the water sword bit too deeply into his flesh. Blood flowed from the open wound, and Hiei snarled in frustration.

"Interesting weapon you have there," he said with feigned nonchalance. "I'm sure it's going to cause me some trouble if I'm not careful."

"Since I'm a water demon I obviously have the ability to manipulate liquid," Kalos explained, swishing his sword around with confidence. "But it also means that you can't break my sword, and nor can you defend yourself. My sword can pass through anything as water, and then reform in a split second as a blade sharp enough to take your head."

Hiei growled, assessing his options before his eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. Bending low, he sprinted close to the sand, seemingly aiming his sword at the water user's legs. Kalos gave a condescending laugh, and lowered his sword for the defense. But instead of slashing his weapon, Hiei plunged it deep into the sand, using the momentum of his body to dig both feet into the earth and kick a wave of sand into the water user's face. His sword was sucked up by the earth, and for one moment, he was defenseless. Abandoning his blade stuck in the ground, Hiei gave a punch packed with all his strength behind it right into the man's abdomen, grinning as he heard the sound of crushing bone.

Jumping backwards, Kalos coughed and gasped painfully, both hands gripping his ribs. His face clenched in a grimace of pain, he sent a wry smile at the little fire demon. "You're smarter than I thought, kid."

"Smart enough to kill you, old man," Hiei snarled in response.

"Then try this on for size!" Kalos roared.

Swinging both arms up, he summoned water to cling to his arms, lengthening and narrowing until they formed two liquid whips. Flailing his arms, Kalos immediately began targeting the small demon with his weapons. Hiei flash stepped all over the sand, weaving in and out of flashing aqua lines, but try as he might he couldn't get close enough to attack the water user. Landing ten feet away, the fire demon's keen eyes saw one clear pathway right up to Kalos' right side, and with a roar of determination he sprinted towards it. The water demon saw Hiei flashing towards him, but merely smirked at his attack.

"You fell right into my trap," he snickered.

Suddenly the water whips that were flashing on either side collapsed into liquid form again, but this time they surrounded the fire demon, encasing him in a bubble and hardening into an icy shell. Hiei beat against the sides of the bubble, trying to break his way out, but to no avail, he was stuck. Laughing victoriously, Kalos strode towards his captive, and with a snap of his fingers, allowed a small crack to slice through.

"Don't be fooled," the water user cackled. "That crack won't help you escape. I made this ice to be resistant to every kind of energy I have ever faced, and not even something like fire, or boiling water can melt it."

"Heh," Hiei scoffed. "Some assassination attempt, I thought you were trying to kill me, not trap me in some fishbowl."

"Ironic that you say that," Kalos sneered, "because a fishbowl is exactly what is it about to become."

Focusing his energy onto the icy bubble in front of him, the water user levitated it up off the sand of the beach, and then flung it far out into the middle of the lake. As it sunk to the bottom, Hiei continued his assault against its impenetrable walls, but just as his enemy had said, they were unbreakable. Eyes wide with panic, the fire demon watched his doom begin to spurt through the crack, and spray onto the ice floor below. Raising his hands, he covered the crack as best he could, and getting soaked by water in the process. Gritting his teeth, he did the only thing he could do in this situation, he began to try and open his cursed eye in the hope of contacting Vegeta.

….

Up in the temple, the Saiyan prince sat on the floor reading a newspaper, and drinking coffee. Just ten minutes or so before Yukina had found him in the kitchen and had offered to make them both bento lunch boxes, and being that Vegeta hated to cook, he gladly acquiesced. So now he was waiting as she prepared the food. Turning a page, the Saiyan sighed at his growling stomach, and took another sip of coffee. Hopefully by the time he got back, the boy will have made some progress. Pursing his lips pensively, Vegeta allowed his thoughts to stray in that particular direction just a little farther.

Just the day before when Hiei had passed out during training, the thought had struck him that it would be in the boy's best interest to come home with him. The warrior didn't know why, but now every time his gaze rested on the lonely demon, the idea came back to the forefront of his mind. There was just something about it that seemed right. The boy needed a father, and though Vegeta would never admit it out loud, it might as well be him. Bulma was also proving to be an excellent mother, and his children surely wouldn't mind a new sibling. In fact Trunks would probably be ecstatic at the idea of having a new sparring partner in the Gravity Room. Folding the newspaper, the Saiyan found himself liking the idea more and more. Hiei needed a family, period. And it would just make it better for him in the long run because he will have plenty of family, and fellow Saiyan warriors to spar with in training.

Suddenly beeping sounded from the warrior's pocket, and after digging around, Vegeta pulled out a slim communicator. "Yes?"

"Hey!" Goku's smiling face appeared on the screen "How you holding up?"

"Fine," Vegeta growled at his rival. "Now why are you calling me?"

"You asked me to tell Bulma to test that kid's hair, remember?"

The Saiyan prince's eyes widened as he began to recall the mission he had asked Goku to accomplish. Heart beginning to beat wildly in his chest, the warrior leaned forward, curious expectation written across his face. "And? What was the result?"

"Don't ask me how it happened," Goku began, his image doing a confused shrug, "but the tests reveal that that boy is your nephew."

Vegeta's mouth fell open in shock. Hiei was his nephew, but how? His mind went back to his younger brother Tarble, and how he had been sent away due to his uselessness in battle. He had been sent to another planet populated by extremely weak natives, and had somehow found a wife there. But on the way, was there a chance that he had stopped by Earth first and met Hiei's mother? The possibility, though farfetched, wasn't impossible and Vegeta found himself actually becoming angry with his younger sibling for abandoning his son. The fire demon's father issues, though sad, had never mad Vegeta this angry before. But now knowing the truth of how closely bonded he was to the child, the injustice done to him was practically unforgiveable.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku's voice shouted from the speakers, barely registering to the infuriated space warrior. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted into the screen. "I just found out that my younger brother is a complete idiot and the boy I've been training is actually a part of my royal bloodline!"

"Hey don't get mad at me!" the image cried, waving his arms. "If you're so angry, then do something about it. I'm just trying to help."

Vegeta pursed his lips in an angry silence. Kakarot was right. If Hiei was truly his nephew, then he was responsible for the boy. Just as the Saiyan warrior was about to open his mouth and answer back at his rival, a piercing agony shot through his brain. Vegeta dropped the communicator, groaning in pain, and clutching his skull. Doubling over, he lay on the ground, and something formed through the fog of pain. Vague and incomprehensible, it slowly appeared out of the mist, and gained shape. It became a voice, and then, words.

"Help! Vegeta help me!"

Hiei's voice, panicked and desperate, came crashing through the Saiyan's brain, causing him to gasp at the sheer amount of emotion packed behind it. Scrambling to his feet, he ignored the screaming of his rival from the forgotten communicator, and flew out the door, his energy turning his body into a living rocket as he soared at full speed towards the beach. Willing himself to go faster, Vegeta followed the cries of his student hoping that he wasn't too late.

Kalos looked up into the air, a smile lighting his features as Vegeta appeared over the treetops and landed on the sand a scant five feet away.

"Glad to see you could make it to the party!" he laughed fiendishly.

"Where is Hiei?" Vegeta bellowed.

"Things got a little too hot for the little guy," Kalos smirked. "So he decided to take a swim and cool off."

The Saiyan prince cast wide eyes out to the lake, searching for any sign of his nephew, but the waters were still. Turning a venomous gaze onto Hiei's attacker, the space warrior snarled his fury.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing too violent," the water user shrugged. "All I did was capture him within a sphere of impenetrable ice, and set him down in the lake. Oh, of course I did make sure that he could breathe by putting a small hole on top, but then again it probably doesn't work too well under water, huh? I guess I never was one who was able to consider things all the way through."

Vegeta felt his limbs begin to tremble with the fury coursing through his veins. Every moment wasted talking to this fool was another moment his charge was closer to death! His face a disdainful sneer, the Saiyan pointed at the man he planned on defeating in a very violent way.

"Unfortunately for you," the prince spat, "this was not the best time for you to come barging in here attempting to kill the boy. I just found out that my sorry excuse for a younger brother had been to Earth before, and apparently fathered a child, which makes that boy my nephew. And if you aren't as stupid as you look, I'm sure you realize that makes him royalty, and _my_ responsibility."

"All that to say what exactly?" Kalos said, with one eyebrow raised sarcastically.

"That you are about to die," Vegeta snarled. "I will make sure of it."

The water user smirked, summoning a halberd out of water, and attacked. The Saiyan prince gave a small chuckle, and cracked his knuckles. "I don't have time to waste on you."

With a yell, Vegeta powered up and his hair turned bleach blond, his energy causing the sand to swirl and dance around him. A confident smile lighting his face, the Saiyan sprinted forward, dodging the halberd with ease, and using his battle speed to get back to back with the demon. Grabbing the water user's green hair, he flipped his enemy up over his head, slamming him hard into the sand. But the battle wasn't over.

Out of nowhere, manacles made of ice wrapped themselves around Vegeta's arms and legs, forcing him to the ground. Kalos stood from where he had been body slammed, slapping off the dirt from his clothes, his face smug with victory.

"How sad that I can't kill you," he practically purred. "If I had known you were this weak I would have just asked my boss to let me kill you and Goku for the extra cash."

"Boss?" the Saiyan repeated, straining against the manacles. "Are you saying that you were hired to kill the kid?"

"Ha!" Kalos laughed. "Not just him! My mission was to-!"

Suddenly the water user stopped, his eyes wide with panic, and as he stood there a dribble of blood flowed from his open mouth. Both arms wrapping around his abdomen, the demon twitched, and shuddered as he fought some unseen assailant within his body. Vegeta watched, his face both confused and intrigued at the sudden change, and gasped as torrents of blood began spewing from the water demon's nose and mouth. Kalos fell on the ground, gurgling screams coming from his throat, and slowly he drowned in his own blood and lay lifeless on the sand. The Saiyan stared at the dead body, shock etched across his features, but he was jolted from his reverie when a loud snap alerted him to the manacles breaking apart, unable to hold their form without the aid of their master.

Remembering that Hiei was at the bottom of the lake, Vegeta dashed towards the water, diving in. Swimming with all his strength, he searched for his nephew's energy, praying that he was not too late. Letting his senses guide him, it was about five minutes later till the prince found the remnants of the now shattered sphere; amidst the wreckage floated a deathly pale form of Hiei, not moving. Diving forward, he caught the lifeless figure into his arms, and then used his energy to propel him up out of the water, and onto the beach.

Flinging the boy onto the sand, Vegeta was shocked to see how grey the child's pallor had become. His lips were blue from lack of oxygen, and not even an ounce of air was left in his lungs. Folding his hands over his nephew's chest, the Saiyan prince began pumping out the water, begging the boy to open his eyes. Bending down, he tilted Hiei's head back, and plugged his nose, giving mouth to mouth resuscitation, and then once again began pumping the boy's chest. After what seemed like hours of repetition, the warrior's efforts were rewarded with a gag, and then a violent cough followed by a gallon of lake water being spewed from his mouth. Rolling him onto his side, Vegeta gave firm slaps to the boy's back, aiding him in getting all excess lake water out of his lungs.

Chest heaving, Hiei coughed and sputtered, bringing huge gulps of air into his shivering body. Looking up from where he lay on the sand, the small fire apparition smiled sarcastically at the older man.

"Took you long enough," he choked out.

"Can't you swim?" the Saiyan ground out, using his frustration to hide his immense relief.

Hiei turned away from his teacher, his face coloring slightly as he gazed at the sand in embarrassment. "No," he muttered guiltily. "Being that I'm a fire demon, I don't do well in water. I have never been able to learn to swim because it weakens me, and eventually I lose even the strength to move."

"What about when it rains?"

The fire apparition opened then closed his mouth, unsure how to answer. "It depends," he finally said, words soft with shame. "If I can find adequate shelter, then it isn't too bad. But if I get caught in it, and am unable to find warmth, then I get sick and can even slip into a coma."

Vegeta growled at the image, his protectiveness for the boy growing as he processed this new piece of information concerning Hiei's Achilles heel. "Good to know."

Then, standing up to his knees, the prince grabbed the small demon under the arms, and flung him onto his back. Wrapping the boy's legs on either side of his ribs, Vegeta held onto him and used his energy to fly up into the air. Hiei had flown before on Puu and had experienced the sensation of freefalling, but this was something else entirely. His mouth hung open at the feeling of pure freedom that his teacher's energy afforded, and as Vegeta sent a burst of power to propel them forward, Hiei couldn't hold back a delighted yell. Clenching two fistfuls of the prince's shirt, the fire demon clung to his back, reveling in the feeling of true independent flight.

As they jetted towards the shrine, Hiei couldn't help but feel an odd sensation from his teacher's aura. It felt familiar somehow, like he had touched it somewhere before. During training, when Vegeta would power up, the fire demon often was overcome by a sense of déjà vu, like he and that man had met when he was just a child. But try as hard as he might, Hiei just couldn't place where he had seen him before, and he knew that he had never experienced energy like this any time during his life. But now, as he hung onto the man's back, completely enveloped in his energy, the fire demon knew. There was certainly something familiar about this power, and for some reason, it made him feel at home.

Eyes starting to droop, Hiei laid his head on his teacher's shoulder, a happy smile quirking his mouth. "Hey Vegeta?"

"What?"

"I opened my third eye today." The demon's voice was slurred with fatigue, but Vegeta could still hear the proud smile in it.

"I know," he replied. "That's how I knew you were in trouble, you did very well today."

But the Saiyan's words were wasted on Hiei. Enveloped in the energy of a long forgotten memory, the demon had already been lulled into a deep, comforting sleep.


	6. Flying towards disaster

**I do not own the characters that I choose to use in this fanfiction… And as always my friends, please READ and REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

"What were you THINKING?"

Vegeta jerked back from the screaming face of Yusuke Urameshi who was currently berating the Saiyan for leaving Hiei alone on the beach. The prince sneered at the teen in front of him.

"I was thinking that Hiei was getting tired from not eating and needed food."

"Then you should have brought him back!" Yusuke snarled. "Any idiot knows that if there is a dangerous enemy around, don't leave an ally alone, especially if that person has no ability to protect themselves!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiei snapped, angry red eyes boring into the former detective's back. "Are you insinuating that I'm helpless?"

"Hiei, I really don't want to get into this," Yusuke said through gritted teeth, both hands raised in a calming gesture as he turned to address the small apparition.

"No Yusuke," the fire demon growled. "I think we should. Just what makes you think that I cannot defend myself?"

The former detective clenched his fists, not looking at his friend, until finally he raised his gaze to meet the half koorime's. "Fine, if that is what you want, then I'll tell you."

Strutting over to Hiei, the human teen swung a fist straight at the demon. Hiei dodged, but could not see the second attack coming from the side. With a sharp crack, Yusuke slapped Hiei across the face, sending the small apparition flying across the room. Hitting the opposite wall, the fire demon slid to the floor, eyes blazing with fury at his public humiliation. Urameshi cast a grief stricken gaze at his fallen friend, guilt playing across his face as he walked over and knelt in front of the jaganshi.

"I'm sorry, Hiei," Yusuke spoke in a voice hoarse from restrained emotion. "You know that we all respect you as a warrior, and you are one of the toughest guys I know; but without your third eye, or any ki to speak of, you're vulnerable. Today proved that. I'm not saying this to be a jerk, but you know it's the truth."

Gritting his teeth, Hiei opened his mouth to shoot back a retort, but realized he couldn't. Yusuke was right, he was weak, and now was also a liability to the team. Shoulders trembling with shame and anger, the fire demon stood, and flash stepped out of the room, leaving the leader of team Urameshi where he sat. Vegeta sighed, and then prepared to leave the room himself, but was stopped by a voice as cold as the arctic snow.

"Don't you dare step outside that door."

Turning back around, the Saiyan saw a changed man. The sarcastic and goofy teen was replaced by a bloodthirsty demon. Blue tattoos faded in and out on his skin, while claws grew from his fingertips. As the boy stalked towards him, Vegeta recognized it as the stride of royalty, one who was born with power, and demanded respect. When Yusuke reached the Saiyan, he promptly pulled back his fist, and punched him hard across the jaw. Vegeta did not move from his spot, the only indicator of the power behind the teen's punch being that the wood underneath the space warrior's feet cracked and splintered. The Saiyan prince straightened his head back from where it had been knocked, and spat a glob of blood onto the floor. He was impressed by Yusuke's power, and now fully understood why the boys made him the undisputed leader of their crew. But now was not the time for compliments; Vegeta understood that in all reality, he had crossed a very definite line by letting Hiei get attacked today. These warriors trusted him with their friend's life, and he had betrayed their trust by casually leaving the small demon on a beach without any backup in case of an emergency. Yusuke had every right to be angry, and deserved the respect of being heard out, and by the look on his face, he had a lot to say.

Pulling back, Yusuke drew his fist back to his side, his brown eyes overflowing with anger and grief. "That," he whispered harshly, "was for leaving a member of my team behind without protection after you had been told of the circumstances surrounding how he lost his energy. Now I don't know how they do things where you come from, but around here we take care of our own. But I appreciate that you saved him, and to show you that I acknowledge what you did I'm going to give you one more chance. You will train him, and you will make him stronger, but if you ever endanger his life like that ever again, I swear I _will_ kill you."

Vegeta merely nodded his understanding, and without a word, Yusuke walked out the door and disappeared into the forest. With a frustrated sigh, the Saiyan prince walked over and sat next to the old woman, pouring himself a cup of tea and drinking it in one gulp. Genkai assessed the man next to her, and her face decorated with a small smirk, addressed him.

"Even though you deserved it, I respect the fact that you allowed him to punch you like that. Well done."

Vegeta sent the old woman a wicked smile, and refilled his cup. "If I hadn't then it would have become harder in the long run to maintain the privacy I want when training the kid. Letting Yusuke assert his dominance as team leader was the only option if I want things to run smoothly."

"I agree," Genkai nodded, also reaching for the teapot for a refill. "What are your thoughts about Hiei? Will he recover from his humiliation?"

Vegeta paused, gazing into his cup as if it contained the secrets of the universe. "I think so. He's a tough kid, and in all reality, that little love tap he got from Urameshi will only serve as a good lesson about learning how to pick your battles. The fact that he hasn't even learned that yet shows that the boy has never had anything close to a father."

"Oh?" a sly smile lit the old woman's face as a mischievous twinkle gleamed in her eyes. "Does that mean that you are thinking of applying for that position?"

Genkai's question took the Saiyan prince by surprise, and he gazed at the shrine guardian in shock while his mind reeled with possibilities. Him? Become Hiei's father? Of course he had considered taking Hiei home with him, to train and care for among others of his kind, but was he really wanting in some small space in his heart to be the boy's dad? It was certainly a question worth considering.

….

"You want me to WHAT?"

Vegeta allowed himself a boisterous laugh at the boy's face. It had been three months since he first arrived, and during that time Hiei's body had finally fully harmonized with his new energy. Now he was able to call up a battle aura, and though they were far from completing a voluntary Super Saiyan transformation, the prince knew that it was only a matter of time. Currently though he was trying to teach his young charge how to fly. Crossing his arms, the warrior gave the incredulous teen in front of him an amused smile.

"It isn't that hard, Hiei," he chuckled. "You gather your energy around you the way we have been doing for the past few weeks, and then using a steady powerful output of ki, you are able to propel yourself through the sky."

Hiei copied his teacher by crossing his arms, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "The only place I will be propelling through is the air as I fall to my death."

Vegeta examined the boy, shaking his head in amusement at his reluctance to try out his new power through flight. In truth he had made amazing progress once they had conquered the hurdle of opening his evil eye. Now the boy seemed more comfortable in his skin. Even the way he stood with his tail gracefully wound around his legs bespoke a new confidence in whom and what he was. But after that last observation, the Saiyan prince quickly stalled anymore praise that was coming from his brain. Yes, Hiei had learned a lot, but he couldn't be a member of the Z fighters if he couldn't fly, and so he was going to learn even if he had to… wait…. Well, he could always do _that. _

Without further ado, Vegeta promptly walked up beside the young demon, drew one leg back, and kicked him firmly on the rear sending him flying over the edge of the cliff where they were currently standing. Hiei's body fell down the cliff towards the ocean, arms waving like crazy as he screamed up at his teacher.

"VEGETA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOUUUU!"

"Fly you idiot! Fly!" The Saiyan prince guffawed at the boy's falling form, though prepared to rescue him should he not make it and land in the water.

The rushing air blowing hard against his face, Hiei blocked his eyes with one arm, trying to call his battle aura. But the water was getting closer and closer, and a wing of panic began beating in his chest as he remembered almost drowning in the lake just a few months before. With a snarl of frustration, the apparition flipped his legs over his head so that he was falling feet first, and then began summoning his ki. With only one thought on his mind, to stop falling, the fire demon concentrated his battle aura around his feet, and with a bellowing yell, managed a large burst of energy, sending him flying back up to where he came. Unfortunately the small demon still did not understand just how to steer, which meant that yes he may have flown upwards away from the water, but now he was heading straight for the side of a cliff.

"Oh Come ON!"

Giving another short laugh, Vegeta blasted off the cliff and sped towards his endangered student. Turning his back towards the cliff wall, he neatly caught the boy, and shoved him towards open air. "You know," he yelled towards the flailing figure, "it would be easier to fly if you stopped waving your arms and kicking like that."

"Oh sure!" Hiei snapped. "Criticize the guy who has never flown before, much less had any experience in the matter."

"What do you call riding on my back after the beach incident?" Vegeta chuckled. "If memory serves, I can safely say that I was not flailing around like a fish out of water."

"I find that analogy vaguely inappropriate considering who's doing the flailing here," the apparition grunted.

"It doesn't take much thought," the prince sighed. "Just think that you want to fly, and extend your energy to help you do so by manifesting your ki in an outward physical form. It isn't that much different from the way you describe using that dragon technique of yours."

"I reiterate," Hiei growled. "Another inappropriate analogy, especially since I told you how difficult it was to master that technique. Not exactly something that you can say 'doesn't take much thought.'"

"Please," Vegeta scoffed. "You put your ki in your arm, pointed it towards your enemy, and turned yourself into a type of living cannon, how hard can that possibly be?"

The small demon rolled his eyes at his teacher's arrogance and inability to understand the sheer power of the darkness technique. "Harder than you think."

"At any rate I think it's time we head back to the temple," the Saiyan said jerking his thumb in the shrine's general direction. "There is something special planned for tonight, and I'm sure you won't want to miss it."

"Something special," Hiei asked, his curiosity causing him to lose concentration and sink a few feet before regaining his battle aura. "Like what?"

"Like I'm telling?" Vegeta asked, one mocking eyebrow rising to accompany his mischievous smirk. "If you want to find out, you're going to have to fly back to the temple with me."

"Well then," the small demon said, his eyes lighting up at the challenge. "I suggest you try and keep up."

With a large blast, both warriors took off at full speed towards the temple, one flying in graceful loops, the other trying to copy his teacher's form while also concentrating on not crashing into trees.

….

"You should have seen him!" Yusuke cackled, a full bowl of rice in hand. "I walk out of the temple because I heard a crash, and there's Hiei, stuck headfirst inside a tree!"

"Yeah," Kuwabara chimed in. "You should have seen the way his legs were kicking like crazy. He couldn't get out so Vegeta had to pull him out himself!"

The entire table, minus Hiei of course, enjoyed a round of laughter at the image. The entire team was over at Genkai's for dinner, and while the girls chatted about clothes and new sales, the boys were giving Hiei a hard time about his latest training lesson. The fire demon however was shooting daggers with his eyes at the two people currently telling the story of his less than stellar first landing. "If we are going to be telling stories on people," the small apparition snarled, "then maybe we should talk about how the strongest fighter in the Makai has somehow found himself completely under the thumb of his girlfriend. The whole idea is quite shameful really."

Kuwabara let out a long bellow of laughter, and turned to his wilting friend. "You have to admit," Kuwabara chuckled, "Shorty's got you there!"

"Aw shut up!"

Once again the table laughed at their favorite team's antics, while Kurama sent Hiei an approving smile. With a short laugh, the kitsune leaned over and whispered quietly in the fire demon's direction.

"You handled that well, and here I was worried I would have to intervene on another murder attempt."

"Please," Hiei scoffed, doing an amazing impersonation of his teacher. "Like I would rise to their childish, petulant taunts like some amateur, you truly underestimate me Kurama."

"Indeed." The fox smiled happily, then leaned over to grab himself another crab roll.

Vegeta watched all this with amused eyes, happy that tonight was the night he would finally set the choice for his student to consider. It was also the night that he informed him of something very important, something he probably should have said long before. Without further ado, the Saiyan prince cleared his throat, garnering the attention of all eating.

"I have an announcement to make," he said loudly.

"What?" Yusuke snickered. "You're going to start teaching Hiei how to land tomorrow?"

"No," Vegeta spoke over the laughter, an amused smile gracing his face. "Something much more important than that."

Turning to where the small demon sat on his right, the Saiyan prince continued his public announcement, but all his attention was on the boy. "I understand that this information is long overdue, but I kept my silence only because I thought it the best course of action."

"Well, what's the big news?" Botan asked excitedly.

A chorus of voices agreeing with the ferry girl quickly picked up, and Vegeta waved them all to calm down before continuing. "Hiei," he said softly "about three months ago I received word that apparently you and I are bonded by blood. Your father is my younger brother, making you my nephew."

Gasps of shock and delight rang around the room, but the person who was receiving this news was not happy. Hiei gazed at the man, his eyes filling with confusion, and hurt.

"What?" he asked forcefully.

"It's true," Vegeta nodded, "and since I found out, I have been taking your welfare into deep consideration; and now after thinking long and hard about it, I have decided that if you wish, you are more than welcome to come home with me. You would be taken care of, and my son is a very powerful warrior, so you would be afforded others of our kind to train with in order to grow stronger, but most of all you would have a family. So what do you say?"

Hiei felt like his entire world had fallen apart, what was he supposed to do? His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe from the tsunami of emotions crashing through his trembling frame. Looking around at everyone's expectant faces, waiting for his answer, the fire demon couldn't get past one very crucial piece of information.

"You knew?" he gasped. "This whole time, you knew who I was, and you never said anything?"

"I'm sorry, but there was just no good way to tell you," Vegeta said with serious eyes. "I didn't think you would be able to handle the information."

"No," Hiei scrambled backwards away from the man, flinching from the concerned hand and look that were directed towards him by the kitsune. "No, you can't say that."

The fire demon stood on shaky legs, his breath coming in short shallow gasps as he began to hyperventilate. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot handle!"

"Hiei, please-" Kurama reached out, trying to soothe his friend.

"NO!" The fire demon jerked away, his fists clenched as he stared at the floor, his face awash with shame as he felt his chin and bottom lip begin to tremble. His whole body shaking with the torrent of betrayal and hurt that was crashing through him, Hiei began to shout at the Saiyan, unable to hold back the emotions and pains he had kept bottled up for years.

"Why should you care?" he yelled. "What on earth would make you want something like me? My own father didn't want me!" Looking up, the small apparition cast grief filled eyes at his uncle. "When I needed him most," he said softly, voice shaking, and cracking, "my own father didn't care enough to rescue me, so why should you? Why did you wait till now when I was finally starting to have my own happiness after a life of utter misery? Why did you wait till NOW to come and say that I could have a family? WHY?"

Suddenly a clatter rang out around the room, and as everyone looked down, time seemed to slow as all eyes watched a solitary dark gem bounce and roll across the floor. Yukina's mouth hung open in shock as she turned her gaze from the gem, up towards the one who had shed it. Her face twisted with some unseen emotion ranging from surprise, all the way to anger, but all the fire demon saw was what he thought would inevitably be there, disgust. Hiei felt the room tilt as his breath came in ragged gasps, and with a stifled sob, disappeared from the room. Silence fell on the chamber, and none could quell the shock of seeing the normally antisocial tough demon shed a tear. For the longest time, no one spoke, lost in their thoughts as they tried to understand just what had transpired, while the Saiyan prince sat overwhelmed by the bitterness that had been directed at him.

Finally Kuwabara scrambled to his feet, his eyes angry and full of sympathy for his friend. "Well," he said in a harsh whisper, "if no one else is going to check on the little guy, then I am."

Feet thudding across the wood flooring, the tall psychic barely stopped to put on his shoes before running out into the forest, his voice calling out the fire demon's name, praying that his small friend was alright.


	7. A man's promise

**I do not own any of the characters that I choose to use in this fanfiction…**

"Hiei!" Kuwabara stumbled through the forest, his feet catching on every root and stump imaginable as he tried to find his missing friend. "Hiei!"

Running through the underbrush, the tall psychic cast out his senses searching for the small apparition, heart beating wildly as his worries began to stack up like blocks in a Tetris game. Pulling his foot out of yet another hole, he crashed through bushes and bracken in his search. Finally, his senses caught the familiar feeling of the strange new energy Hiei had been channeling, and without any hesitation, Kazuma sprinted towards it, but what he found had him standing in silent shock.

It was a small pond, with clumps of rock around the edge of it, and in the moonlight it looked very peaceful the way it was hidden by the trees. But on a solitary boulder, a small dark figure sat, body shaking with barely restrained emotion. Walking closer, the redhead saw his friend sitting with his head tucked between his knees, hands gripping his hair as he drew in shuddering gasps of air. With lumbering strides, the psychic approached the boulder, and then clumsily climbed up onto it. Crawling up beside the demon, Kuwabara reached out to touch him, but then stopped, at a loss for what he should do to comfort him. Finally, the teen settled with just talking to him, hoping that his presence wouldn't scare the demon off.

"Hey," Kuwabara said in what he hoped was a comforting tone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," came the mumbled reply.

"No you're not," the psychic responded, his eyes taking in the trembling frame, and the way his breath hitched with every inhale. "You know you don't have to pretend. If you want to explode and just cry, you can."

"I'm not crying!" Hiei snarled turning an angry gaze on his friend, knowing that even as he said that, the psychic could see the moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Warriors do not cry."

Kuwabara opened his mouth to prove the demon wrong, but decided against it. "Fine," the human sighed. "You're not crying. But if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Why should you care?" the fire demon said softly, his grieving ruby eyes falling back to the grey stone beneath him. "You hate me anyway."

The silence stretched on until Hiei almost wanted to run away to avoid getting hurt again, but was stopped by the human's question.

"Where did you get that idea?"

Hiei opened his mouth to answer, but a large sob was strangling him from the inside. Swallowing it down, he choked out. "That's the way it's always been. My mother's people didn't want me; my father couldn't be bothered enough to care; and now I ruined any chance I had with my sister. Everything I touch is poisoned because I am the forbidden child, I don't deserve happiness, at least," the small demon paused, and then buried his face into his knees, "that's what I thought."

"What made you change your mind?" Kuwabara gently prodded.

"Everyone," Hiei didn't know why he was answering the oaf's questions; he just knew that for once someone was looking at him like a person, wanting to know how _he_ felt, instead of just assuming that he was cold and heartless the way they always did. "Yusuke, Kurama, even you. I thought- I thought that I could have a family, a real one. But now, I don't know, I just don't know anymore."

Kuwabara pursed his lips, feeling out of his depth from the amount of weakness that Hiei was exhibiting in front of him, then turned around bracing his back against the demon's. "Do you want to go?" he asked softly.

"I think so," the demon answered slowly. "I'm not sure. I do, but that would mean leaving. But if I go, what if… what if they reject me the way all my other family has? What if I'm meant to be alone for the rest of my life?"

"Yukina hasn't rejected you."

Hiei scoffed. "Not yet."

"Not ever!" the psychic replied forcefully. "She is shocked at the way the beans got spilled, yeah, but she would never just up and reject you."

"How do you know?" Hiei almost yelled, turning to stand on his knees, his face barely a foot from the psychic's. "Your parents loved you! They lived caring for you, and they died loving you! You have had friends loyal to you your entire life, and have never had to lie to your sister because it's been pounded into your head your whole life that your existence is so disgusting, it would only taint something as pure as her!"

Kuwabara's mind careened backwards as his sixth sense connected with the fire demon's soul, causing him to feel all the pain and bitterness pouring from his heart. Chest heaving as grief enveloped him, the demon could only let the river of sorrow continue to pour out, as his eyes begged the psychic, pleading with him to understand why he was the way he was.

"My mother's people threw me off a cliff when I was born!" he spat, voice cracking with the sobs suppressed within his chest. "When I was raised by bandits, for years I hoped someone would claim me. That someone would care enough to say that they wanted me. When I needed him most, I didn't have a father to step forward and say I was his, and I didn't have a family to fight for me. I was alone! But right when I thought the bandits were my family, they abandoned me, leaving without even a reason for why they left. So I buried my grief inside, and refused to let myself care about anyone or anything, because I was so tired of being forgotten. That's why I can't accept this! It's too good to be true, and there is never going to be a family waiting for me, ever!"

Feeling the sobs that he had been suppressing coming dangerously close to reaching the surface, Hiei quickly turned around, facing the forest instead of his friend. Taking deep breaths, he tried to control the tears that threatened to fall, and forced himself to adopt the cold mask that had been his shield from so much heartache for years. Kuwabara sat, listening to the harsh labored breathing of the small demon as he regained his composure. Closing his eyes, the psychic internally grieved for his friend as he finally understood just why the boy put on such a cold exterior to everyone else. He knew that this hurt was too deep for him to tackle in one night, so for now he would just be a pillar of strength for the demon in his hour of need. Placing a hand on the suffering apparition's shoulder, the human spoke in a soft, neutral tone knowing that anymore emotion would push him over the edge.

"Look, we are your family if you want us to be, and going to go live with your uncle and his family won't change that even a little bit. When my parents died, I was pressured by a lot of family to go live with them because apparently my sister wasn't good enough to be my guardian and I had to make the decision for myself where I wanted to go. No one will get mad at you, or judge you for your decision, but you need to decide what's best for you."

"But what if-"

"No 'ifs,'" Kuwabara said firmly. "You don't know that they will reject you. Yeah, your dad is a jerk for leaving your mom and never coming to take care of you when you needed him, and your mom's people are monsters for what they did to you; but with Vegeta, you would have cousins, and an aunt and uncle who want you there. For all you know it could be the perfect place for you. It would be an injustice to you if you just assumed things you don't know. So, what do you want to do?"

Taking a long shuddering breath, the demon finally was able to regain his composure, and answer the question with confidence. "I think," he said softly, "that I want to try."

….

Later that night Kuwabara walked into the temple, only to see Vegeta sitting by himself on the porch a picture in his hand. As he approached the Saiyan, he noticed the picture was of a beautiful woman with blue hair, and on either side of her were two young people. One was a young man with purple hair, and the other was a young girl who strongly resembled the woman. The man stared at the picture, his eyes faraway, while one thumb gently traced the woman's face.

"Who's that?" the psychic asked.

Vegeta jolted from his reverie, hurriedly stuffing the picture into his pocket. "No one important," he replied gruffly.

"Yeah right," Kuwabara scoffed. "You seemed pretty interested in looking at someone who isn't very important."

The Saiyan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well if you must know, she is my wife, and the two beside her are my children."

"Do you miss them?"

Vegeta jerked as if he had been slapped, then quickly stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It doesn't matter if I do or not."

Kuwabara felt his temper get riled as he stepped in front of the space warrior. "It matters to me!" he said, jabbing his thumb into his own chest.

"Look," the Saiyan warrior said brusquely, "whether I miss my family is none of your concern, and I don't see why you should care!"

"I care because of Hiei!" the psychic shouted. "I care because you asked him to come live with you, and if he does and all you do is ignore him because you can't be bothered enough to look after him and take care of him the way a family member should, then it is my business!"

Vegeta opened his mouth to try and defend himself, but was quickly cut off as the redhead continued his rant. Walking right up to the warrior, Kuwabara shoved a finger into the man's chest, knowing full well that he could easily be destroyed for doing so.

"I need you to promise me," the human growled in his most menacing voice, "that if Hiei comes and lives with you, you won't forget about him, or neglect him because he isn't 'your concern.' I need to know that when he's in one of his antisocial moods, you'll be there to pull him out of it and encourage him to make friends when he's surrounded by people he doesn't know! Hiei might not look like it, but the guy is extremely shy, and he doesn't know how to act around people, so it's going to be up to you to make him comfortable and not feel left out."

"Why is it," Vegeta snarled, his face a deathly glare, "that every time I try to do something in the boy's best interest one of you always end up biting my head off?"

"I'm not trying to bite your head off," Kuwabara snarled back, sticking his face mere inches away from the Saiyan's, "but I am making sure that my friend won't be miserable if he decides to live with you. He's been let down too many times, and you can bet that I will do everything in my power to make sure that no one hurts him like that ever again. Hiei needs a real family who will love him, so I'm asking you one more time; can you be that family for him?"

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta let out a long sigh. "I promise that if it is in my power to be so, I will do everything I can to be the kind of person Hiei can rely on and trust. If he wants to be a part of my family, there is a place for him there."

Leaning back from where he had been, Kuwabara stuck out his hand. "Shake on it," he growled. "Real men shake when they make a promise they will never break."

Without another word, Vegeta wrapped his fingers around Kuwabara's open hand and gave it a firm jerk. Satisfied, the redhead walked up the steps, and towards the temple, but stopped right in front of the door. Turning around, the moonlight played on his serious face as he pointed at the man whom he had garnered the all important promise from.

"Remember," the human said gravely, "you shook on that promise with me. That means that if you break it, I'll know through my sixth sense, and you will have three warriors coming to take their pound of flesh for breaking your word."

Then turning back toward the main entrance, Kazuma kicked off his shoes and entered the temple. Vegeta sighed, and fell back onto the porch, rubbing his temples. Sensing a presence nearby, the prince gave a soft growl, and then looked out towards the forest.

"You can come out," he said gently. "I won't bite."

With only the rustle of leaves to indicate he had heard, the fire demon flash-stepped over to where the Saiyan sat, and accompanied him, fingering the hilt of his blade awkwardly. A long silence stretched out until, with a gulp of apprehension, Hiei finally spoke.

"I apologize for shouting at you, and for running out," he said softly, his eyes staring at the ground in shame. "It was pathetic, and weak; I acted like a child."

The prince gave a snort of laughter, as he looked at the young boy seated next to him. "Have you ever considered that maybe you still_ are_ a child?"

Hiei shot his eyes up at his teacher's face, mouth ready to begin shouting about how he was most definitely _not_ a child, but stopped when he noticed the smirk on Vegeta's face.

"Hmph!" he scoffed. "Says the man who acts the most immature when he's supposed to be teaching!"

"I haven't done a single immature thing!" Vegeta defended himself, relieved to see that the boy had gotten his spark back.

"Oh yes," the fire demon said rolling his eyes. "Kicking me off the cliff was _very_ mature."

"Ha!" the Saiyan barked a laugh. "It would have taken too long to wait for you to jump, considering you were shaking in your shoes with fear."

"I wasn't afraid!"

"'The only thing that I will be propelling through is the air as I fall to my death,'" Vegeta mocked, his face stretched by a wicked grin. "I believe were your exact words."

"That was a statement of fact, not fear," Hiei muttered, his face contorting into a pout of supreme displeasure.

"Call it what you will," the Saiyan waved away, and then settling back, he gave another sigh. "I need to apologize as well. I should have told you about your being my nephew a long time ago, and saying it tonight in front of everyone was asking for trouble."

"It doesn't matter." The fire demon shrugged reaching for his tail and stroking it nervously. "Um…"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the boy's uncharacteristic behavior. "You have something you want to say?"

"I've been thinking," Hiei said quietly, staring at the furry appendage currently in his hands, "and I think I want to come live with you, if the offer is still open."

"It is," the Saiyan nodded, "and we would be happy to have you."

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, the fire demon cast a small half smile up at his uncle. "Good, then I guess I will see you tomorrow for training."

"Goodnight, Hiei."

…..

Walking back to his room, Vegeta found himself craving his mattress more than he ever had before, and soon sank into it his body practically screaming from fatigue. He felt tired, emotionally, physically and mentally beaten. What he wanted was nothing more than to be left alone for the remainder of the night and allowed to revel in the feeling of being wrapped in his pillows and blankets. But just as it seemed that his dream would come true, the inevitable happened. His communicator began to beep shrilly, making the Saiyan groan in frustration. Picking up the device, he considered chucking it out the window, but decided against it. A decision he would be thankful for making later on.

"Hey Vegeta!"

The prince frowned at the overly energetic face of his friend and longtime rival. "What do you want, Kakarot; because I assure you, if it isn't important, I will come there myself and inflict pain on you unlike anything you have ever experienced."

Goku's image merely laughed. "Very funny Vegeta, but seriously, I have some news you'll want to hear."

"Is it something that can wait till morning?" the warrior groaned, lying down on the mattress, no longer caring if he sat and talked on the communicator like an emotionally distraught teenager.

"No, it's about Frieza."

Vegeta shot back up to a sitting position, suddenly very much awake. "What do you mean 'it's about Frieza?' He's dead, we killed him ourselves!"

"I know," Goku sighed, his breath causing static on the speakers, "but we just received word that some time ago, at least three months, he had escaped using the secret passageway that I had used to escape Hell. But the strange thing is he didn't come out in the desk of Great King Yema. We can only guess that he found another passageway within the stairway that led up to the check in area."

"So he's on Earth?" Vegeta spoke, voice quavering with barely suppressed rage. "And we couldn't sense him why?"

"We haven't figured that one out yet," Goku answered calmly, "but we have reports from some of the ogres that work in the spirit world that there is a chance he may have teamed up with someone who is hiding him. We also think that that is why your nephew was being targeted by that demon three months ago on the beach."

"Of course, that makes sense!" Vegeta exclaimed, revelation dawning on his features as he realized that his presence would inevitably bring his long time arch nemesis right to the temple. "Kakarot, I'm heading back home in the morning, expect me to be arriving sometime tomorrow."

"Okay," the Saiyan on the screen replied with a nod. "Are you bringing the kid?"

Vegeta paused, then answered his friend, voice soft with regret. "No, I cannot afford to let him be caught in the crossfire of our fight. The boy is strong to be sure, but he's barely learned to fly, and is not prepared to use his energy for battle. He needs to stay here until it's safe, and I come back for him."

"If that's what you think is best, then I won't argue with you," Goku said, his image showing an understanding smile. "See you tomorrow then."

With a sigh, Vegeta turned off his communicator. By leaving tomorrow, there was a good chance that Hiei might not forgive him after he had extended the offer to let him come home with him. But if Frieza was back, and the chance that he may have gained a new partner who was powerful was true, then he couldn't chance the boy getting hurt. The risk was too great, and Vegeta didn't feel like gambling with fate. Lying down for bed, the Saiyan prince fell into a troubled sleep, haunted by visions of a seemingly long dead monster taking the life of his nephew.


	8. Reverse psychology

**I don't own any of the characters of that I choose to use in this fanfiction…**

"Wait," Hiei's voice sounded small and weak as it pierced through the Saiyan's already aching heart. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

Vegeta heaved a sigh, before turning to his student, pausing in his packing. "I have to go back home, there is urgent business that I have to take care of."

"What kind of business?"

"The important kind," the Saiyan said quickly, looking around for any items he forgot to pack. "Something that only I can take care of."

"But aren't I coming with you?" Hiei asked eyes wide with anger and fear.

The prince's movements slowed to a standstill, as he stood with his back towards his student. "No," he said softly, "you must stay here."

"But- But you said…" The feeling that he had had the night before enveloped the fire demon's trembling frame, the feeling that he was sinking under water unable to breathe, and was about to be crushed by the pressure. "You said that you wanted me to come with you."

"I know what I said," Vegeta said, his tone ringing with regret, "but I cannot chance bringing you with me just yet."

"You can't _chance_ it?" Hiei gasped, fury mounting within his chest as pure grief roiled in his stomach. "What do you mean that you can't _chance_ bringing me with you? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Hiei," the prince began, turning around to try and talk sense into his student, "I'm coming back. You don't understand-"

"No!" the fire demon spat. "I think I finally _do_ understand. You're just like _him_. You make promises only when it suits you, and forget about them as soon as it doesn't! Well I'm done with being lied to!"

Without another word, the young warrior flash stepped out of the room, barreling past Kurama who was on his way to speak with the demon. The red headed kitsune fell against the wall, concerned green eyes gazing after his friend.

"What happened now?" He wondered aloud, but his answer was quick to follow the rapidly vanishing black figure.

"Hiei!" Vegeta shouted, running from his room out into the hallway, but stopped when he saw that his nephew was already long gone. With a snarl of frustration, the Saiyan slammed his fist onto the wall. "Great! As if this day couldn't get any better!"

"What did you do?" Kurama asked coolly, his emerald eyes glittering with poison.

"What is it with you people always blaming me?" the prince bellowed, stomping back into his room.

"Because you more than usually deserve it!" the kitsune yelled back, following the retreating alien. "Now what on earth have you done that has distressed Hiei?"

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Vegeta snarled at the fox. "And if anyone would ever let me explain before going off the handle, then maybe you would understand that!"

Pursing his lips, Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths before once more addressing their infuriating house guest. "Alright then," the fox said in a low dangerous voice. "Explain it to me."

"Thank you," the Saiyan growled as he walked over to flop onto the bed. "Last night I received a transmission from a trusted friend that an old enemy of mine has resurfaced. Though I have defeated him in times before, this creature is not to be underestimated, and judging from what intelligence my friend has gathered, we are reasonably sure that he has joined forces with an equally powerful partner and is now targeting any who hold Saiyan blood in their veins."

"What does this have to do with Hiei?" the fox prodded, finally able to listen without losing his temper.

"It's because of this enemy that Hiei was attacked on the beach," Vegeta replied solemnly, "and I was only able to figure out the connection now because I didn't find out till last night."

"I see," Kurama sighed, letting out a small groan he massaged his temples, and sat on the windowsill on the other side of the room, "and you were attempting to tell Hiei this when he left?"

"I told him," the warrior sighed in heartache, "that I had to leave today, and that I would come back."

"And then he lost his temper and ran out?"

Vegeta nodded. "Basically," turning pleading eyes to the fox demon, the Saiyan continued softly. "You know him Kurama; you know what he's like. If I had told him that I was leaving to fight a powerful enemy, there would have been nothing I could do to stop him from coming with me, and at this stage in his training it would be suicide to allow him on the battlefield."

"You're right," the kitsune said in a tired voice his gaze on the flowers dancing in the wind, then he turned his now calm eyes back towards the alien across from him. "Though I wish you had handled it better, I understand and respect your judgment."

"I appreciate that," Vegeta said as he stood up with a groan, "but be that as it may, I need to get home. The lives of my family and friends depend on my getting there quickly."

"You should really explain yourself to Hiei," the fox said softly.

"You know I can't do that without endangering his life," the Saiyan replied. "Besides, the best way to prove myself to him would be to come back."

"Indeed," Kurama agreed. "Then I will just have to hold down the fort until your return."

Picking up his bag, Vegeta started toward the door. "Thank you," he said with a wave, but then suddenly turned around to face the young red head. "Promise me one thing, though. Please don't tell Hiei about my battle. If he finds out, he will come after me in an attempt to come to my aid, but that would prove to be disastrous."

"Fine, I will keep your secret," the kitsune nodded. "Just as long as you keep your promise about returning for Hiei."

"I promise."

…..

Four days later, Kurama sat in the main living room of the temple, his gaze clouded with worry as his keen eyes scanned the edge of the forest, searching for the familiar shock of black hair and white scarf. But as it had been for the past few days, he saw nothing of the sort. Vegeta's hasty departure had caused the demon to seek solace amongst the trees, which was usually a normal habit. But the boy had not returned since that time, and as the days ticked by, Kurama could not deny the concern churning in his gut.

"Hey, Kurama."

The kitsune looked up to see Yusuke standing beside him, the team leader's face was lined with the worry that the red head also felt. Sighing, the fox nodded his head. "Yes Yusuke, I know; I'm worried too."

"I can't sense him anywhere," the former detective continued, "and the feeling just won't go away that he needs us, that something bad is happening."

"Well you know Hiei," Kurama sighed. "When he doesn't want to be found, it is next to impossible to do so, but I do agree with you. There is something wrong with the wind, it feels like he is in a deep struggle, and I'm not sure how to help him."

"Honestly," the half breed murmured his voice low with grief, "I think that you may be the only person who can now."

"You're wrong," Kurama whispered, watching Yusuke walk back inside the temple. "There is one other person, but he left four days ago and we have no idea when he'll be back, that is if he returns at all."

Suddenly a beeping filled the air causing Kurama to cock his head in confusion. Their communicators didn't make that kind of racket. His lips pursed in confusion, the curious kitsune wandered into Vegeta's room, only to find a small communicator left under his pillow. Picking it up, Kurama answered.

"Hello?"

"Wait, you're not Vegeta!" a blue haired woman cried through the screen.

"No I'm not," Kurama smiled gently. "My name is Kurama. Vegeta left for home four days ago, it appears he left his communicator here."

"Aw man!" the woman squealed. "This is not good!"

"May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Bulma," the woman replied her face now a mask of worry, "and I'm Vegeta's wife. He hasn't been seen or heard from since he talked to Goku, and we are starting to worry that somehow he has been captured or hurt."

"Has no one been able to find him?" Kurama gasped, apprehension prickling in his scalp.

"NO! Why do you think I called his communicator?"

"I apologize." The kitsune chuckled awkwardly then his face quickly turned serious again "I promise, I will do what I can to try to track down and help Vegeta any way I can."

"Thank you Kurama, you're the best!"

Clicking the end call button, the fox quickly set out into the forest. He needed to tell Hiei about Vegeta going missing, even though that would break his promise to the warrior. Kurama was confident that the Saiyan prince was probably underestimating the fire demon's abilities. With that last thought, and his brow furrowed in determination, the kitsune set out to find his antisocial friend.

…

Deep inside the forest, Hiei stood in the middle of a clearing, his whole body glowing with energy as he held his sword out in attack position. His hair swirled as he increased the energy, and then began to slash the air furiously with his blade, never stopping or hesitating. All his attention lay on training, and becoming stronger so that he would never feel pain again, at least that was the plan.

"Stupid Vegeta!" he snarled. "With your pathetic promises, and idiotic plans!"

Jumping up into the air, Hiei brought the sword down as if he were cleaving someone in half, and then twisting on the balls of his feet he brought the sword up into a block above his shoulder, and twisted it as if to disarm an enemy. His chest heaved with the exertions as he continued to fight his invisible enemy, until he could take it no longer, and collapsed in an exhausted pile. Clutching his chest, the fire demon groaned in pain as he felt something that he had spent the better part of his life running from, pure heartache. Rocking back and forth, he fought against the incredible amount of emotional turmoil that wanted to overwhelm him.

His breath coming in thick wheezing gasps, he quickly stood up on rubbery legs. The longer he stood still, the closer he would come to losing control over his emotions, and that was unacceptable. Picking his sword off the ground, he once again began his drills, swinging and stabbing, trying to forget all the hope he had allowed to build in his heart since meeting the mysterious man from outer space.

"Hiei, if you don't stop you're going to kill yourself."

"Who cares if I die?" the fire demon muttered, refusing to acknowledge Kurama's arrival, or even contemplate how he found him. "I don't."

"That's a lie and you know it," the fox said patiently crossing his arms.

"How do you know what goes through my mind?" Hiei growled. "I don't remember you ever having the ability to read thoughts."

"Hiei, you don't have to be petulant," the kitsune sighed "I just want to make sure you don't harm yourself while you work out your feelings concerning Vegeta leaving."

"That idiot couldn't care less about me!" the fire demon snarled. "So I'm merely returning the favor by forgetting about him. See? All worked out, so beat it."

"That is hardly what I would call worked out."

"What more do you want me to say fox?" Hiei yelled, turning to face his friend. "That he betrayed me? That he gave the exact same treatment as the man who helped conceive me? That he didn't want to chance bringing something as disgusting as me home to ruin his family? Is that what you want me to SAY?"

With a roar of anger, the fire demon spun around and punched a tree, ki energy causing it to explode into splinters of wood. Kurama simply sat on a rock, using a large leaf that he had grown out of a seed as an umbrella from the wood. Peeking from under the foliage, the kitsune clapped his hands in calm appreciation.

"Wow," he stated simply. "That was impressive."

Chest heaving as he labored to bring air into his lungs, the small demon shot a glare at his long time traveling companion and friend. "What are you doing here anyway? If you're only going to taunt me, then you should leave."

"Like I said I was only coming to check on you." With a small groan of effort, the fox stood and slapped the splinters of wood off his pants. "Besides, I'm sure that Vegeta doesn't need your help anyway."

Hiei nodded. "That's right he doesn't need…wait, what?"

"Oh nothing," Kurama shrugged apathetically. "I only received word that apparently he's gone missing."

The fire demon's ears twitched as he struggled to keep training, but Kurama could tell by the way his aura began to flicker that he was listening. Slashing with his sword again, he did a halfhearted scoff. "Serves him right for just up and disappearing. What, did he have other family members to torture with illusions of happiness?"

"No," the fox said absently, one hand going to his chin as he feigned deep thought in order to remember exact details. "I heard that the reason he left was because an old enemy of his was targeting you because of your Saiyan blood, so he went to go defeat him."

Hiei's sword thrust was ruined as he processed the kitsune's word, and once again he tried to fake a careless attitude. "Vegeta must be weaker than I thought if he was overpowered by one measly enemy."

"Actually, his enemy teamed up with one other powerful fighter, though we don't know any details on which it might be. Vegeta just thought that you were too weak right now to be brought on the battlefield, and didn't want you to get hurt. So he was going to fight on his own, and then return if he survived."

This tidbit caused the half koorime to trip in the middle of his kata, and stumble forward a few feet. Vegeta was going to fight two powerful enemies on his own because he thought that he was too weak to help? Suddenly his sword felt like it weighed ten tons as Hiei bit his lower lip in indecision. The Saiyan had hurt him, betrayed him like all the rest, but that wasn't right, was it? If he really left to fight an enemy that wanted to kill him for his Saiyan blood, then Vegeta didn't abandon him without a reason. Suddenly the memory of all the things Kalos had said on the beach came to mind, about how he had been working for someone who wanted to kill him, and ultimately Vegeta. Ruby eyes growing wide with worry, the half koorime powered up his ki, a wing of panic fluttering in his chest.

"Where are _you_ going?" Kurama asked calmly, an indiscernible smirk quirking one side of his face.

"I'm going to get Vegeta and kill him for thinking I'm weak!" Hiei yelled.

"Oh good!" the fox smiled gently. "I'm sure he will be happy to see that you have forgiven him."

"I have not forgiven him fox!" the fire demon spat. "I just want to show him that it is dangerous to underestimate my ability, that's all!"

"Of course," Kurama replied, waving goodbye as his friend shot up into the air.

Doing a lazy loop around the enclosure, Hiei cast out his senses, searching for the energy signature that he had memorized by heart during his training. Closing his eyes, the small demon used his energy to open his jagan, a golden glow surrounding his form. With a precision honed by training and time, he scoured the globe, frantically searching for his teacher. His energy swirled around him as golden flames, as his features twisted with concentration, focusing all his power into his cursed eye so to better locate his future battleground.

Finally, a spark.

Ruby eyes jerked open, and Hiei shot like a rocket in the direction of his uncle. He may not have complete control of his powers yet, but he did know one thing, he was going to rescue his uncle from whatever monster has taken him prisoner, and then he was going to prove to Vegeta that he was a Saiyan warrior worthy of respect.


	9. Let the battle begin

**I do not own any of the characters that I choose to use in this fanfiction…**

It was dark that much he knew. Vegeta slowly came to, wincing as the throbbing in his head began to rise to a horrid stabbing. Opening his eyes, he looked around at the bleak cavern lit only by one lantern overhead in which he was now occupying. His breath coming in shallow gasps, the Saiyan groaned at the pain from his broken ribs. From what he could tell, he had been shackled to the floor with his hands tied behind his back. A collar pressed tightly around his throat, and beeped as it suppressed his energy within him. Though unsure as to how he got here, Vegeta had a feeling he knew who was behind his abduction, and as he waited in the dark, his suspicions were soon proved correct.

"Ah," a voice hissed in the shadows. "You finally awoke!"

"Frieza!" the Saiyan snarled.

"Not completely," the voice answered as a figure stepped out of the darkness into the circle of light provided by the oil lamp. "More like Ultimate Frieza."

Vegeta gasped at the form of his formerly dead adversary. Frieza had changed, his face more humanoid, though he still had no hair. Tan skin now covered the creature, and he had human hands and feet, but his tail still whipped the air behind him. Sporting only a simple white tank top, and khaki pants with black shoes, he walked towards the captured Saiyan.

"What happened to you?" Vegeta said his voice cocky and smug. "Looks like you got quite the makeover."

"Heh," the alien laughed. "You really want to know? Fine I'll tell you."

Crossing his arms, the former lizard closed his eyes, reliving the memory of how he had come to be in that new form. "It all began after I died," he said jovially, as if he were telling a mere bedtime story. "I ran around Hell, searching for a way out. It wasn't until after I had been there for quite some time that I discovered the stairway leading up into King Yema's desk. Of course, I knew I couldn't escape that way, otherwise I would have been caught. So I walked down the stairs determined to find another way out. Fortunately for me, I did not have to search for very long. Not even halfway down, I discovered a rift in the space where the stairway existed. Deciding that taking a chance was better than returning back from where I had come, I dove into that space, and found myself here in this cave."

"While that's very interesting," the prince growled. "I don't see how that explains your new body."

"I'm getting there," Frieza snapped and then returned to his story. "Once I crawled out of the rift in space and into this cave, I walked around searching for an exit. Little did I know that I would make a most intriguing discovery. A human within the body of another human, trapped within the branches of a tree, screaming and thrashing around. While this was very entertaining to see, I wanted to know why it was like that to begin with, and so I freed it from the tree. I later learned that this human was a super powered psychic by the name of Toguro, who had possessed the body of another human psychic that was called Gourmet. He had been trapped within that tree as punishment by a Spirit Detective and his team, namely the one they call Kurama…"

Vegeta's eyes widened when he heard the name. Frieza had teamed up with an old enemy of his nephew's? Frieza merely laughed at his expression. "Recognize that name?" he mocked. "You should! Apparently your nephew and his team of miscreants brutally murdered Toguro's younger brother, which made it all the easier to decide to help Toguro in killing him when I found out he was related to _you_. It was then that I hired an assassin to seek and kill your nephew, thereby making you eventually come to me. But the man was far too talkative for my taste, and almost ruined my plans; needless to say, he was dealt with before he could do any such thing. But I soon realized that bringing you here would not be enough, especially considering your new power, so after speaking with my new friend, we decided to forge an alliance, seeking revenge on those who had humiliated us."

"An… alliance?"

"Yes," the former lizard nodded. "I stole two potara earrings made by the Kais, and then fused my body with his."

Vegeta sneered in disgust. "Though I'm sure that was a wonderful experience, I'm not sure I'm quite as afraid as you think I should be. Who cares if you fused with some pathetic life form my nephew has already defeated?"

"Oh," Frieza purred. "He's not pathetic, not pathetic at all. Care to try your strength against mine?"

"I would," the prince smiled. "If only to remind you how pathetically weak you are compared to me."

Aiming an energy blast at the Saiyan's shackles, Frieza leapt into the air, his fists gathering energy for his assault. Vegeta scrambled to his feet, rolling away as he barely avoided the blast, reaching up and crumbling the collar limiting his power at the same time. Sprinting around the edge of the cavern, the Saiyan ran up the wall of rock, and launched himself out towards the middle of the cavern, his fists loaded and glowing with energy.

"Eat this Frieza!"

With that cry, the prince dealt several crushing blows to his foe, each one blocked, or slapped aside by his speedy limbs. With roars of anger and frustration, Vegeta increased the speed of his flying fists, throwing in kicks for good measure, but was still defeated in his effort. With a careless smirk, the former lizard caught one fist, and then punched Vegeta hard across the jaw sending him flying across the chamber, and into the wall at least five feet deep.

"Ha!" Frieza laughed, casually flicking his tail as he flew towards the hole in the wall. "Looks like my new body is stronger than you think!"

Leaning down to better look into the hole, Frieza had barely enough time to pale in shock as a large golden blast sent him tumbling head over heels to the other side of the cave. Rocks and grit falling off as he moved, Vegeta stepped out of the hole, his body glowing with energy as he had ascended to Super Saiyan before blasting his enemy. But even as his aura roared as yellow flame, the Saiyan's shoulders heaved as he gasped for air, already feeling the strain of how little energy he had available to him.

Stumbling out from the rock, the prince wiped his mouth, and glared at the blood. Walking over to where Frieza had fallen, Vegeta scanned the area for his enemy, watching for any movement that would betray his position. With a crash, the former lizard rolled a boulder off of him, and then stood up. Frieza cracked his neck, sending a smug glare towards his adversary. The prince gave a cocky smirk at the state of the lizard's body. Frieza had been hit by the blast; almost his entire right side had been demolished, while his arm hung uselessly.

"What's wrong Frieza," Vegeta chuckled. "Need a hand?"

"Oh, I'm just fine," the alien lizard hissed. "This is nothing to worry about."

Suddenly Frieza's body began to ripple and bulge, blood pouring from his wound. The Saiyan warrior gasped as he watched the creature's arm heal and the hole fill in.

"What?"

"It's the marvelous thing about this new body!" Frieza cackled. "Remember how I said that human was a powerful psychic? Well his power was being able to regenerate his body, even out of practically nothing! If even a cell remains, he can re-grow his entire body, given time, and energy. I'm immortal!"

With a shout of defiance, Vegeta once again shot forward, hoping that he would find some way to exterminate this new monster.

…..

Hiei flew through the sky, his face cold and impassive, but fierce worry battled in his mind. Just the day before, he had struggled to control his energy output in order to gain the ability to fly, but need had sharpened his resolve, and opened the door to learning the art of flight quickly. An unnamable emotion churned in his stomach as the fire demon cut through a cloud. He had been trying to identify it, but all he knew was that it had something to do with Vegeta. Something felt off, like something very big and terrible was taking place, but he hadn't found out what yet. Slicing through yet another cloud, the small apparition's eyes widened as he recognized the hole from which the trail of energy was leaking out.

The cave where they had their final battle with Sensui, and abandoned the elder Toguro brother within the branches of one of Kurama's plants.

Without a second thought he dove inside, flying at full speed, allowing his senses to direct him. What had taken hours the first time he had entered the cave, Hiei was determined to shave it down to minutes.

….

Vegeta lay on the ground, gasping in pain, cradling his broken arm.

Frieza stood over his prone figure, shrieking in laughter at the Saiyan's helplessness. "Doesn't this feel like the old days?" the alien lizard cried. "It reminds me of when you were a child, and I had to beat respect into you day and night. You would lay on the ground then much like you are now, the only difference being you were crying as I chopped off your tail."

The space warrior snarled in anger, and used his one good arm to fire an energy beam at his enemy, but the creature dodged it nimbly, and appeared before Vegeta just long enough to kick him in the ribs and send him flying across the room and into a stalactite on the ceiling. The Saiyan fell, rock and debris crashing onto his back causing him to cry out in anguish. Frieza's snickers grew to an uproarious bellow of laughter as he watched the prince drag himself out from under the stone.

"Oh my," the fused alien mocked. "Did you hurt yourself Vegeta? Here let me see."

Striding over to where the warrior laid, the creature used one foot to roughly flip Vegeta onto his has back, a pained cough accompanied by blood coming from the figure on the floor.

"Oh dear, that looks serious," Frieza hissed. "Why don't I give you something that will take away the pain…permanently."

Raising his right index finger, the monster created a small orb of energy, and prepared to shoot the ball through the Saiyan's heart. "Good night, little prince."

"LEAVE HIM ALOOOONE!"

Suddenly a black blur knocked into Frieza, sending him skidding and crashing along the stone floor. Vegeta opened one eye, and looked in disbelief at the person standing over him.

"Hiei," he choked out. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't blame me when you're the one too stupid to make it home safely in one piece!" the fire demon spat, indignant face looking down at his injured teacher.

Allowing the small apparition to help him stand and walk over to the side of the cave, the prince looked down at the boy in both wonder and fury. "How did you find me?"

"How do you think?" Hiei growled. "I used my third eye."

"You aren't supposed to be here," Vegeta said gravely. "You need to go back home."

"No!" the fire demon snarled. "You honestly think I'm going to leave you? Don't insult your intelligence any more than you already have! I'm staying here, and helping you fight, end of story."

"Frieza is too strong," the warrior gasped, attempting to stand and block Hiei from walking onto the battlefield. "He fused with a creature known as elder Toguro, and now has his regenerative abilities."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly at the news, but quickly narrowed again as he stared his teacher in the eye. "I know you think I'm weak," he said harshly, "but if what I've been learning for the past three months wasn't in preparation for this, then what have you been training me for?"

"You are not weak," Vegeta gasped, his body shaking with the effort it took to stay standing, "but neither are you strong enough to take on Frieza as he is in this form."

"Oh yes," the fire demon said sarcastically rolling his eyes in emphasis, "because you're so healthy and ready to take on an enemy like this on your own."

"I'm serious Hiei!"

"As am I!"

Stepping up to his teacher, the half koorime cast determined eyes straight into the gaze of his uncle. "Please," he said softly. "Let me do this. Let me fight knowing that at least someone in my whole messed up family tree trusts me to do the right thing, and wants me to win. For the first time in my miserable life, let me know what it feels like having someone who shares my blood, have faith in me."

For several moments Vegeta stood, blocking Hiei's way, until finally with a sigh, he stepped aside, and allowed him to pass. With a nod of gratitude, the apparition walked past his uncle and towards the middle of the cavern, one hand already gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Frieza," he greeted. "It's nice to finally meet you; though there are some parts of you I have already had the displeasure of knowing."

"Indeed," the creature purred. "Toguro has told me so much about you and your friends, and after learning your relation to my traitorous former slave, I will share equal enjoyment in destroying you."

"Heh," Hiei scoffed. "If you can catch me."

Flash stepping into nothingness, the boy disappeared from view, only to reappear behind the creature. Frieza flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding the flashing steel of Hiei's sword. But the demon wasn't done, for that swing was just a diversion. Once more disappearing, he came up right above the creature, and focusing his energy into his right leg, he gave a powerful kick, watching as Frieza flew to the cavern floor and crashed causing a small crater in the stone. Landing gracefully in front of where his uncle sat, Hiei laughed at the monster's current predicament.

"You see Vegeta," Hiei spoke loudly so Frieza could hear. "There is only one way to deal with a body that regenerates, and that is to make sure that every part of it is incinerated to oblivion. My friend Kurama could not do this, and I did not interfere with the way he ended his battle, content to let it end the way he wished it to. But now it's my turn, and I will not be quite so merciful."

Attempting to stand, Frieza cried out in pain as he realized that somewhere during all the commotion, Hiei had snuck behind him, and planted his sword firmly through his tail, and deep into the earth. With panicked movements the alien lizard grunted and groaned as he pulled at the blade, trying to free it from the stone, but to no avail.

"Watch me uncle!" the fire demon cried an evil grin lighting his face. "And let me show you just how strong I am!"

Suddenly a purple aura surrounded the fire demon, and electricity crackled around him as he focused on his two fists in front of his body. Vegeta gazed in shock as he immediately recognized the technique.

"My…" he whispered in awe, "my Galick Gun! But how?"

"Remember?" Hiei replied voice strained with the effort it took to channel his energy. "You showed it to me once as an example of what a true Saiyan is capable of. I memorized how you did it, and even though this is my first try, I'm pretty sure it will turn out just as good as yours, if not better."

With a grim chuckle full of evil intent, the fire demon allowed the energy to destroy the bandages around his right arm. "And now," he said in a voice filled with excited malice, "my own trick to add to it."

As the purple electric aura grew stronger and stronger, a black flame accompanied it, and soon morphed into a dark dragon swirling and dancing alongside the energy. Grunting with strain, Hiei raised both hands above his head, and focused all his attention on the panicked alien trapped to the cave floor not one hundred feet away. Swinging his arms down with enough force to crack the stone floor, Hiei unleashed the two attacks, forging them into one enormous devastating blow.

"GALICK DRAGON!"

And just like that a wave of purple energy laced with black flame, and topped with the head of a dragon shot forward, engulfing the terrified Frieza in its gaping jaws. Incinerating the alien in one moment, the dragon continued its flight, carving a tunnel deep into the cave. Vegeta stared in shock at the colossal attack, before turning his attention to the now wobbling form of his nephew. Hiei stumbled backwards a few steps, his body swaying back and forth like a puppet deprived of its strings, before finally collapsing on the ground. His body was covered in sweat, and his chest heaved as he labored for air. Vegeta rushed over as quickly as his battered body would allow to kneel at the boy's side.

"S-see?" the small demon gasped, his eyes fluttering as he tried to maintain consciousness. "The Dragon is a living force, not as easy as you think."

"Heh," Vegeta laughed. "On that, I can definitely agree with you."

Using his good arm, the Saiyan warrior pulled the boy close, and held his head against his chest. "I'm proud of you, Hiei."

At those few last words, the fire demon found himself able to give a genuine smile, and drifted off into sleep.

…

Confetti popped and kazoos blew a horrible racket at Genkai shrine two weeks later. The entire team had gotten together and was giving Hiei a going away party, though the fire demon insisted that it wasn't going to be anything permanent, just a short trip to meet these Z Fighters and see if they are the warriors his uncle claimed them to be. But nonetheless, the crew was undaunted, and demanded they be allowed to throw him a party. It had taken all of a week for both warriors to get back on their feet and begin training again after the fight with Frieza, and though neither would admit it, they were happy to have the excuse to sit down and allow themselves a break. But Hiei knew that the party couldn't last forever, and soon found himself in the small room Genkai had rented out to him, packing his small amount of possessions. It was while he was doing this that an unexpected guest came, one that Hiei had been waiting to speak to his entire life.

"Hiei?"

The fire demon froze at the voice of his twin sister, and whirled around, eyes wide with fear and shock. "Yukina…" he said softly.

"Since you're leaving soon," she said with her eyes looking at the floor shyly. "I thought I should talk to you now, before you leave."

"Talk about what?"

"Oh Hiei," she sighed at his attempt to play dumb. "You know exactly what; I want to talk about this."

Reaching into the sleeve of her kimono, she pulled out a small tear gem, its black depths glittering darkly against her pale skin. Hiei found that he couldn't speak, he could barely breathe, and as he struggled to get his thoughts together he could only choke out. "Yukina… I'm sorry; I only want to protect you…"

Yukina jumped forward enveloping her brother in a hug, cutting off any other words he might have had to say. "You don't have to explain," she cried. "I know that you have been told horrible things by many people, and that even your existence has been considered as something disgusting, but that's not how I feel. I'm not happy that you lied to me, but I know how cruel the koorime are, and so I cannot blame you for what you did. I only ask that you please promise to write me while you're gone, and know that I love you with all my heart."

Swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat, Hiei awkwardly returned the hug, and could only whisper into his sister's hair. "I promise."


	10. A New Beginning

**I do not own any of the characters that I choose to use in this fanfiction…**

"Are you ready?"

Hiei sighed at his uncle's words. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They were currently flying over China, and were quickly approaching the home of one Master Roshi. Apparently Vegeta had informed his friend, Goku, that he was finally heading home, and bringing with him the fire demon. Though the small apparition sincerely hoped not, his uncle had assured him that, knowing Goku, they would undoubtedly have to endure yet another party; only this one was welcoming them home. The demon felt his heart flip at the word, home. He had never had the pleasure of calling any place home. He knew the Makai was his home dimension, but he had never actually had a dwelling with people in it that he had considered home. The closest he came was with Yusuke and the others, but with keeping the secret from Yukina, and constantly traveling back and forth between the living realm and the makai, Hiei could never be sure just where he belonged. But he was about to find out.

"We're here," Vegeta smirked in pleasure. "Try not to feel too overwhelmed. I admit that these people are hard to get used to at first, but they are great warriors, and good people."

Hiei nodded as he felt an unexplainable nervousness infect his body. "Right, I'll be fine."

Vegeta laughed at the boy's discomfort, and then pointed at a small island occupied by only an obnoxious pink house. Hiei felt a snort of disbelief erupt from his lips. This was where a master of martial arts called home? Suddenly he felt very thankful for the relative sanity Genkai had offered.

"Right," the fire demon coughed as he struggled not to laugh. "Let's go meet Ken and Barbie."

The Saiyan threw back his head in laughter, and then landed outside the house with his young charge. Walking up to the screen door, the prince sent a raised eyebrow towards his nephew that clearly said 'Get ready for insanity' and then opened the door with a bellowed, "We're back!"

Suddenly a wave of people rushed the duo, enveloping them with chatter, and greetings. Hiei felt like he had been swallowed by something far more dangerous than his dragon, and even though he felt the power from the truly mighty warriors surrounding him, he could not help but feel amused at the colorful characters that housed these immense powers.

"Welcome!" said a large man with just as large muscles, black hair rising towards the heavens. "My name is Goku, and I assume that you're Hiei?"

"Y-yes," the fire demon stammered, nearly bowled over by the energy emitted from the warrior greeting him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow!" a man with three eyes laughed out loud. "He's not like you at all Vegeta, this little guy's got manners!" Sticking his hand out the man declared, "I'm Tien."

With a snarl, Hiei pointedly ignored the hand and glared at the man. "Little?" he hissed with a frown, but it quickly turned to a smirk full of mischief. With a showy toss, the small apparition ripped his headband off his head, and activated his Jagan.

"Whoa!" Tien exclaimed. "Are you a descendant of the three eyed people too?"

"No," Hiei purred. "This is a demon eye that I had surgically implanted into my head for purposes that are my own to know, and its power is more immense than you can imagine. So if you wish to keep all those embarrassing secrets that you hold deep within your mind unknown to the rest of the room, I suggest you not remark about my height."

A green skinned man with pointy ears laughed on the other side of the room. "I disagree Tien," he chuckled. "He is most definitely related to Vegeta, and a Saiyan to boot."

Walking up to the young warrior, the man stuck out his hand, a hand which Hiei shook while sending a smug glare at Tien, and introduced himself. "You may call me Piccolo."

"And my name's Krillin!"

Hiei turned to see a fighter even smaller than him, and quickly turned towards Tien. Pointing comically at the small fighter, the fire demon asked with an incredulous eyebrow raised towards the ceiling. "And you think _I'm _short?!"

The room filled with laughter as Krillin wilted from the joke, but quickly recovered enough to ask, "So Hiei, you any good in a fight?"

"That's a dumb question!" Tien laughed.

"No kidding!" Goku joined in. "If he's Vegeta's nephew and has been training with him for the past three months, then he has to be pretty strong."

"Ha!" Vegeta barked. "Strong is an understatement! This kid actually forged my Galick Gun with the power of a black dragon that he summoned from the pits of Hell! If that's not a move worthy of a Saiyan warrior, then we need to have our brain's checked!"

Appreciative murmurs rang out in agreement with Vegeta's sentiment, and Hiei felt himself slowly sinking into a comfortable groove with these strange new people. Yeah, they were most definitely weird, but he felt different here. While the Saiyan prince started telling stories about Hiei's accomplishments in training, and bragging about how superior the royal line was, the fire demon leaned back in his chair with a barely noticeable smile. He never knew that having a family, having people to brag about him, and support him felt so good.

Later that night, Vegeta brought him home to the Capsule Corp estate, but they barely had time to walk up to the door before Vegeta was tackled by a blue haired woman. She hugged him around the neck, shouting about how much she had missed him, but quickly quieted when she noticed the small young man standing behind her husband. Letting go of the prince, she walked over to the boy, and stroked his face with a gentle hand. Hiei tenses at her touch, gulping apprehensively at the way she looked at him. He couldn't stop the way his mind was reeling. She had blue hair, and even though he knew that if they were standing side by side she wouldn't, he couldn't stop the thought that she looked like his mother. Unaware of the boy's inner turmoil, the woman continued cooing over him.

"Oh my," she said in a hushed voice. "He looks just like you, Vegeta."

Kneeling down in front of the young warrior, the woman smiled brightly. "My name is Bulma," she said gently, taking his hands in hers while looking him in the eyes, "and we are so happy that you came to live with us. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Mom?"

A purple haired boy, and blue haired girl walked out of the front door with confused looks on their faces, but they quickly turned to smiles when the young people noticed Hiei and Vegeta. "Dad!"

The two quickly rushed forward to greet their father, the girl hugging her dad much in the way her mother had, and the boy settling with a clap on the shoulder from his sire. Turning them towards his nephew, the Saiyan prince held his hand out towards the new arrival.

"This is Hiei," he said. "Hiei, this is my son, Trunks, and my daughter, Bra. They are your cousins, and they live here as well."

Gulping nervously, the boy stepped up, and then gave a formal bow of greeting. "Thank you for inviting me into your home."

Trunks laughed, and then slapped his hand on the bowed boy's shoulder. "No need to be so formal, we're all family here."

"Yeah!" Bra joined in with an enthusiastic smile. "You live with us now."

Hiei's breath hitched as he inhaled, but he quickly cleared his throat. "Thank you."

…

Vegeta lay in bed, his arms curled around his wife, breathing in the sweet scent of her soft hair. But he was not to stay in dreamland forever as he was woken from his slumber by a jostling. With a moan of playful irritation, he pulled his wife's soft curves back against his body, growling into her neck, but was shocked out of his sleep when she pushed him away. Sitting up, he gazed at her in confusion, watching her throw a robe around her body, until he noticed why she was up. Someone was crying.

Both of them walking briskly from the room, and towards the source of the pitiful cries, they found themselves outside the bedroom of the fire demon. Turning the knob, they entered as one, only to find the boy thrashing in his bed, and crying out in his sleep.

"No…" he moaned. "Stop…. It hurts…. Please, I'm begging you, no more…. Someone make it stop, please…. Mother… Mother please don't let them do this… MOTHER!"

Running to his side, Bulma grasped his shoulders, and shook him firmly, rescuing him from whatever nightmare was tormenting the boy. Hiei awoke with a start, pulling air into his lungs as if he had been drowning. Gasping for breath, the boy cast bleary confused eyes on the woman standing over him, and then let out a small wail.

"NOOO!"

Trying to wiggle from her grasp, he cried out, still half inside his dream. "Let me go! Don't throw me away!"

"Hiei," Bulma said calmly, but saw that he didn't hear her, and then yelled loudly, "HIEI!"

The boy stopped thrashing as his eyes cleared and he gained full wakefulness. "Bulma?"

"You were having a nightmare," Vegeta said softly, sitting down on the end of his mattress.

Pulling him into a sitting position, Bulma sat behind the boy, turning him onto his side so she could rub comforting circles on his back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She half expected him to say "no," and as the silence was drawn out into minutes, she had accepted that he would not tell her his dream, but suddenly a small voice whispered in her arms.

"I was born to a demon race of ice apparitions who hated men," he began in a pained whisper. "Because I was male, and a fire apparition I was thrown away. Condemning me as the worst kind of filth to ever enter the world not even twenty four hours after being born, I was ripped from my mother and they threw me off a cliff claiming it as an act of mercy, saying it was better if I die and never taint the world with my impurity."

Bulma felt her heart clench as she fought the urge to gag in disgust. Clutching the boy even tighter her arms, the woman rocked him back and forth as if she was trying to dispel the horrible circumstances that had created him.

"You," she said forcefully, voice filled with conviction, "are not disgusting. You are not trash, and you are not something impure that deserves to die. I've met creeps like that, and you are not even close to being like them. Whether those witches admit that or not is not important. What is important is that you are our family, and my nephew. We love you, and we will never hurt you like that, not _ever_."

As she spoke, the small demon began to tremble as a torrent of emotions crashed through him. "You don't understand," he gasped. "I've done terrible things, things you would hate me for if you knew."

"I don't care about the past," Bulma whispered softly. "I know the you that is here right now, and I love that version of you, and nothing I hear about your past will change that."

"But I'm not good enough…"

The woman's heart twisted at the pleading for love in that small weak voice, and gave him a gentle hug, squeezing him against her. "You're good enough for me."

Suddenly the walls that had held his emotions in check for so many years crumbled and the fire demon found himself crying into the chest of the woman who had accepted him with her whole heart. His body shook with the violent wracking sobs that convulsed through him, years of torment and pain finally being poured out and scrubbed away through the cleansing that only a good cry can bring. Bulma held him through it all, whispering words of encouragement, letting him know that she wouldn't judge him or reject him. Hiei clung to her like she was a life preserver in the middle of a storm. He knew that he was displaying a disgusting amount of weakness in front of his uncle, but he didn't care. He craved the love and acceptance radiating from his aunt as she cradled him in her arms. So much so that he allowed her to hold him like one would a baby, and let her see all his pain, all the bitterness, and let it be washed away by his tears. How long he stayed like that he couldn't know, but finally as his sobs calmed to shuddering gasps, he felt his eyes drooping shut, and he fell asleep but this time he would not be haunted by ghosts from the past.

Bulma sat like that, holding the boy in her arms, gently stroking his sleeping face, caressing his neck, and tracing his features with a tender finger. "He's just like you when we first met," she murmured absently without looking up from her precious armful. "You had nightmares too, and had so many tears that you didn't cry until we were alone."

"Hmph," Vegeta scoffed, but it quickly turned to a sigh as his gaze took in the tormented figure of his nephew.

"Vegeta…"

The Saiyan looked up at his wife, and was startled by the intensity of her blue eyes. Concern and grief was etched across her beautiful face as she pleaded wordlessly with her husband.

"Vegeta, he needs a family," she said softly, one hand covering his ear so not to wake him. "He needs _us._"

"I know," the Saiyan prince answered.

Suddenly feeling very awkward, Vegeta picked up the boy's tail stroking it absently, his eyes on the floor in an embarrassed silence. "Um… I was thinking…"

"What?" Bulma said softly.

"What do you…What I mean to say is," the Saiyan stumbled, before finally meeting her eyes and saying firmly. "What do you think about adopting him?"

Bulma gave a brilliant smile, once again snuggling the boy in her arms close. "I think that's a great idea."

….

**Two Months Later…**

"I got a letter!"

The entire team at Genkai temple looked up to see the koorime jumping up and down ecstatically as she ran towards the temple, an envelope in her upraised hand.

"From who?" Kuwabara asked lamely before being slapped across the back of the head by Yusuke.

"From Hiei you dork!" the team leader sighed with feigned longsuffering.

Kurama laughed, and turned to the ice apparition who just arrived and plopped down beside him. "That's wonderful!" he smiled. "What does it say"

With excited motions, the ice maiden opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. "'My dear sister,'" she began, giggling in delight at the greeting, "'It's been two months since I arrived, and I can say that our uncle was not lying. There are many warriors that are very powerful and worthy adversaries living here, and I have been training with them daily. Make sure to tell Yusuke that a rematch is coming once I finish my first round of training, and to be prepared to lose.'"

"Yeah right!" Yusuke laughed. "Like Hiei can beat this?"

"The way you've been slacking off on your training, he very well could."

Laughing at Genkai's retort, Yukina continued with the letter. "'I hope everyone is doing as well as I am. The people here are interesting, and I can't help but wonder how team Urameshi would fare during one of their martial arts tournaments. Be that as it may, I'm sure you're wondering if I'm ever coming back. I cannot answer that I will be back permanently, but I will visit from time to time in order to try out my new strength on Yusuke and Kurama (no need including the oaf since his strength is so pathetic even the children around here could easily defeat him)."

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled in an indignant pout. "I resemble that remark!"

"I think you mean resent…" Kurama murmured with a soft chuckle.

"Kazuma, hush!" Yukina said in playful anger then swiftly turned back to the piece of paper in her hands. "'But I guess the real news is that our uncle and his wife have decided to officially adopt me as their son. It will take some getting used to having parents, so keep me in your thoughts as I start this new life. With all my heart, Hiei.'"

"That's so great!" Yusuke exclaimed. "He's getting a real family after all!"

"Looks like that Vegeta kept his promise!" Kuwabara agreed equally enthused.

"And it looks like we have something to celebrate too." Kurama said with exuberance.

And after that was said, they indeed did begin to have their own party celebrating new beginnings, and hopes long buried finally being rewarded with joy.

…..

Somewhere on a beach in China, a lone figure trained in the water. He had been learning a new technique from Goku, and was eager to try it out. Putting both fists behind him on his right side, the small fire demon yelled;

"Ka…Me….Ha…Me….HAAA!"

A large beam of energy shot from his fists as he thrust them forward creating a tunnel of water ten miles long. A grin of satisfaction filled his face, and wearily Hiei walked back up onto the beach to towel himself off.

"Hey Super Saiyan!"

Looking up, the small apparition saw his new brother floating above him, his hands casually in his pockets as he grinned at his younger brother.

"What?" Hiei growled playfully. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Mom told me to tell you dinner's ready," the purple haired boy shrugged, "but with the way you fly, you probably would barely arrive in time to help wash dishes."

"You saying I'm slow?" the fire demon asked his face stretching with a grin at a new challenge.

"Maaay-be," Trunks laughed, and then whirling around he yelled down to his new little brother. "Last one home get's kitchen duty!"

"Oh you're on!"

With a blast both brothers shot off into the sunset, towards home, family, and a new beginning.

**The End…**


	11. Side Note

**For those of you who enjoyed this fic, my friend Firestorm1991 is doing its sequel by the name of Tarble in the Family. Be sure to check it out!**


End file.
